


The Babysitter

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Oohira Reon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Beta Usuri Michiru, Cute Kids, Domestic, Dormant Bloodlines, Element of Fantasy, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Mentioned Yamagata Hayato - Freeform, Omega Ikejiri Hayato, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Ikejiri Hayato, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Shapeshifting, True Mates, alpha child, birthday surprise, bloodlines, brief sexual tension, elites, implied gang activity, in the first chapter at least, omega child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: Kyoutani lived a fairly peaceful life out in Miyagi. He was the last of his bloodline, having nobody to visit his property save for the two kids he babysat and their mother.He didn't expect anything major to happen on their mother's birthday beyond the little surprise party he had planned with the kids at his home.It wasn't until their mother returned home that the chaos started.He really didn't intend to reveal the secret of his bloodline to Tenchi and Hisui's mother, and really didn't expect to meet his soulmate and end up fighting for his life to keep the family of three safe.Really, it was supposed to be a simple day like any other.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I know I haven't finished my previous Deleted Scene, but I just had to get this out.
> 
> This deleted scene will have two chapters, no more than that.
> 
> This was originally formulated based off the concept of 'the tugging feeling in one's chest' from Hotel for the Broken potentially symbolizing the discovery of your soulmate. And if that was the case, what if someone rejected their soulmate or was rejected by their soulmate.
> 
> That and I think we all need more Omega Kyoutani in our lives. XD
> 
> I would consider Kyoutani slightly OOC in this story from his canon personality because 1.) he is older 2.) his life growing up was a bit different 3.) he has had pretty great influences over the past five years in this AU.  
> I did make a valiant attempt, however, to keep his personality and behavior similar to original canon. The big difference is that I just lessened his somewhat violent and aggressive tendencies for his current age in this piece (22-years-old); he's also definitely more respectful toward people who haven't done anything to incur a disrespectful attitude.
> 
> Also, if you can guess Tenchi and Hisui's mother, then I'll put his name in the tags. I think I gave enough hints to get some correct answers. XD
> 
> Guess the baby daddys and I'll also put them in the tags.
> 
> This was made as a pre-cursor for the next big multi-chapter that's coming up soon. The main character will be the kids' mother.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this disgustingly domestic first chapter. The action comes in the next chapter. XD

“Kyoutani-san, Kyoutani-san please wake up.”

The young boy got no response from gently shaking the sleeping adult’s shoulder.

“Louder Nee-san and shake him harder.”

“Okay…Kyoutani-san, I need you to wake up please,” the boy called out a bit louder, shaking their babysitter a little more firmly.

The only response the dark-haired boy got was a soft grunt and the male omega turning over on his side with his back facing them.

The smaller girl crossed her arms and gave her older brother an unimpressed look, “You aren’t going to wake him up like _that_.”

The young alpha turned his attention from the sleeping form that was _supposed_ to get him to school on time to glance at his sister, the words leaving his mouth before he could take them back, “And you can do better?”

The smirk that formed on the brunette’s lips shouldn’t have suited such an adorable girl’s face, but it appeared seamlessly.

“Of course I can. Watch this.”

“W-wait, Nii-chan―”

“KYOU-CHAN! WAKE UP!” she shouted, her brother not able to cover her mouth in time. She opened her eyes and gave a triumphant grin at the blond omega now sitting up in bed.

Her brother slowly took his hands away from his ears, still looking at her, frozen in place. His dark hazel eyes were wide with nerves and his face was slowly draining of color. It made the faint freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks stand out a little more prominently.

Kyoutani’s eyes had shot open as he sat up in bed with a jolt, looking around him without really seeing anything. His shoulders slumped once he realized there was no imminent threat to brace himself for, lifting a palm to rub at his face tiredly.

It took a few moments, but once he figured out what had just happened, he dropped his hand and turned his narrow amber gaze on the two kids. His focus quickly honed in on the child that had rudely woken him up.

The little girl’s expression was unrepentant, her uniquely pale, jade-colored eyes oddly intense despite the victorious look on her face.

“Hisui…” Kyoutani growled lowly, a warning in his voice.

The wavy-and-feathery-haired brunette seemed to understand what her babysitter was really trying to say, resolutely pointing a finger at her still frozen brother and declared with a cute frown on her face, “Tenchi-nii is gonna be late for school! You didn’t wake up!”

The older omega’s expression went blank, his eyes flicking to Tenchi as the eight-year-old alpha turned slowly to grace him with an apologetic look. He did seem a bit stressed, however, and not too sorry to see Kyoutani finally awake.

He looked from the two kids to the clock on his nightstand, his eyes widening marginally at the time.

“Shit.”

He had only twenty minutes to get Tenchi to school on time.

“Bad Kyou-chan! You said a bad word!” Hisui’s little frown growing larger as she pointed her finger now at Kyoutani, both kids moving out of the way as the omega pulled himself out of bed.

Tenchi said nothing, but when Kentarou glanced at the kids out of the corner of his eye, the dark-haired boy had a disapproving look on his face with his arms crossed.

“Sorry.” the blonde omega muttered lowly as he hastened into the bathroom.

The children were still in the same spot waiting for him when Kyoutani returned. It hadn’t even been a full minute yet.

“Go get your lunches out of the refrigerator; I’ll be out in a minute.” he assured them as he pulled out a long-sleeve shirt and black pair of jeans.

Both Tenchi and Hisui nodded before shooting out of the room, down the hall, and toward the kitchen.

With both kids out of sight, Kyoutani’s lips quirked up in a miniscule smile as he slipped on his skinny jeans and carefully dressed himself in the long-sleeve, making sure the neckline didn’t disrupt the new scent patches that covered both scent glands on either side of his neck. The skin around the patches were a little red, irritated from him ripping them off so quickly. The blonde omega was used, to it, however, and knew the redness would go away within a few minutes.

The patches were subtle things, hardly noticeable unless you were looking for them; and for that, Kyoutani could only be grateful for how far science and technology had come in developing products that hid his scent without being too obvious.

Slipping on his black sneakers and snatching his keys and wallet from his desk, Kyoutani jogged down the hall. He immediately spotted both kids at the door once the hallway opened out into the living room.

He hadn’t noticed it initially, but he was grateful that both kids were fully dressed and ready to leave. Tenchi was dressed in his school uniform while Hisui, still at least two years away from starting Grade 1, was dressed in a pale green t-shirt dress that matched her eyes and pink leggings. Both kids had on backpacks.

Tenchi grabbed the door and raced outside the moment Kyoutani dipped his head to indicate he was ready to go, Hisui following after her brother with a cheer as both clambered into the omega’s car while said omega quickly locked the door to his home.

The drive was quiet, save for Hisui softly humming a light-hearted tune in the backseat. Kentarou’s eyes were sharp and alert as he left his family home and acreage behind, Tenchi watching the land pass by with anticipation. The tension in his features progressively lessened as the rural landscape gave way to the homes and buildings he was familiar with seeing before spotting his school.

Kyoutani pulled over and stopped the car a few feet away from the school entrance. He glanced at the time and released a low sigh of relief. Four minutes to spare. It normally took around fifteen minutes to drive from his home to Tenchi’s school, but with the prospect of being late, the omega's foot had been pressed a little more firmly on the accelerator than was strictly safe. But the rush had been worth it.

Tenchi was a model student who had yet to arrive late to school and had so far not missed one day of class. It also didn’t hurt that the young alpha enjoyed every aspect of being a student.

Therefore, Kentarou found it odd that he wasn’t hear the opening of the car door, a rushed ‘thank you’ and the quick click of the door being closed to signal the young alpha had left for class.

He glanced at the dark-haired boy still sitting in the passenger seat, staring at his clasped hands in deep thought. As if sensing Kyoutani’s eyes on him, Tenchi glanced at the alpha with a pensive little frown on his lips.

“Do you think momma will like the gift I got him?” he asked, the uncertain expression not a common look for the normally self-assured eight-year-old.

Kentarou quirked a thin brow at the question, letting it process for a few seconds before a small, lopsided grin formed to help portray the reassurance he swiftly delivered.

“Of course he will, when has your mother ever disliked any of the birthday gifts you’ve gotten him in the past?”

“Never!” Hisui shouted from the backseat, Kyoutani’s grin growing at her input. He was thankful for her voice as he watched the young boy's worry begin to slip away from his face.

“That’s right. Your mother will love everything we got him, I’m sure of it. Now get to class before you’re late, punk.” Kyoutani rumbled lowly, reaching over to ruffle Tenchi’s short hair gently.

The smile was back on Tenchi’s face, giving a brief purr before leaving the car and running the remaining few feet to the school entrance, disappearing from view.

With the hustle to get here done and over with, Kyoutani’s sense of awareness dropped noticeably. His shoulders hunched a bit and his already narrow eyes relaxed and took on a tired quality. He covered his mouth as he yawned quietly, relishing the brief silence in the car while it lasted. And it wasn’t going to last much longer with Hisui in the backseat.

Wait for it…

“Can we go now?” came her bright voice, the omega kicking her legs back and forth.

“Go where?” Kyoutani asked, his low voice sounding loud in the confines of the car.

“To the park! Silly Kyou-chan! You said you’re gonna take me last night, remember?” she chided, pouting adorably at his back.

He hadn't turned back to look at her yet, but he heard the underlying threat in her voice. She was ready to throw a fit if he broke his promise.

“Right…” the older omega muttered, his voice drifting off as he struggled to fight past the fogginess of his mind. Despite getting ready and driving so soon after waking up, he hadn’t let his brain process much more than getting ready and driving fast enough to get Tenchi to school on time. And with the adrenaline now gone, his exhaustion felt so much more present than before.

“I got the birdseed and the bread! See? See?! We need to go and give it to all the birdies and fishies! Please!” she shouted. Kyoutani winced in response, though she didn’t see it as she pulled out both items and waved them around as proof.

Kyoutani finally glanced back at her tiredly. The five-year-old ceased waving her hands, but still held her arms out to show him the birdseed and bread she grabbed from his kitchen.

Her excitement was obvious, but the demand in her tone was just as present. Her light freckles stood out on her puffed-out cheeks and button nose, her oddly-colored eyes full of insistence and pleading. Her thick, slightly wavy brown hair ―the shame shade as her mother’s― framed her cherubic features a little messily. It didn’t look bad, and Kyoutani could tell the style likely came from brushing her hair back and then moving her head around a bit afterwards. The little girl normally had her hair done up when she decided to dress nice, but with her mother gone and no adult awake to help her in time, she’d had to fend for herself.

The stare-off lasted for all of ten seconds before Kyoutani turned back around, put the car back in drive and carefully eased back on the main road.

“Keep those in your backpack.” he ordered as he continued past the school.

He glanced briefly in the rear-view mirror to see her nod rapidly as she stuffed them back in her pink Hello Kitty backpack.

They got to the park in under ten minutes. Kyoutani got out of the car to help Hisui out. He wasn’t surprised, however, to see she had unbuckled herself from her backless booster seat on her own so she could shoot out the door as soon as he opened it.

“Hisui.” he called out sharply as he shut the car door and made sure the car was locked. She stopped in her tracks, glancing at him quietly from the sidewalk a few feet away.

Even when he had first started babysitting the siblings, Hisui and Tenchi obeyed immediately when his voice grew sharp. They seemed to instinctively know that that kind of voice meant protection and safety; a warning to come back and stick close to the adult watching them. It was one of their mother's ground rules, which Kyoutani loyally implemented as their babysitter.

He walked up to her, holding out her dark pink hoodie.

“No it’s okay, I’m not cold.” she assured him, shaking her head as he offered it for her to take.

“Don’t think I don’t see those goosebumps on your arms already. Put it on, you can take it off when we come back to the car.”

To onlookers, his gruff voice could come off as demanding and curt. Hisui, however, knew better and could detect the mildness that was layered beneath the firm tone to his words.

“…Fine.” she mumbled petulantly, pouting as she took the hoodie and put it on.

“Okay, now let’s go!” she whined loudly, grabbing hold of the older omega’s hand and proceeding to drag him through the parks entrance, down the steps and toward the park’s main pond.

“There they are!” she whispered loudly, the two coming to a stop about ten feet away from the water.

There were a bunch of ducks and gulls and some swans. A few shied away immediately from the two, some still slept under the watchful eyes of those ambling among each other.

“Here birdy birdies, I got you some food.” Hisui called softly, slowly taking off her backpack and pulling out the birdseed.

Kyoutani watched with silent amusement as she shuffled forward, the ducks immediately waddling over at the familiar sight of the bag of birdseed clenched in her fist.

“Remember Hisui, a handful at a time. Wait for them to eat the first batch before throwing out more.” Kyoutani reminded her, his naturally low voice able to still be heard in the relative silence of the park.

It was too early for most people not working on a weekday to be around beyond the occasional runner. They were the only two people in the park from what Kyoutani could see.

“I know.” she responded emphatically with the same loud whisper, glancing back at him to make sure he’d heard before her attention returned to the ducks. She dug her hand into the plastic bag, grabbed a handful and gently threw it so the seed landed in mostly the same spot.

She let out a happy giggle as the ducks, gulls, and one swan converged on the feed, not at all minding the little human a mere foot away from them.

Kyoutani’s expression softened as he watched Hisui observing the feasting birds, turning to walk over and sit on the bench closest to the five-year-old.

He released a deep sigh as he reclined back, letting his legs splay out comfortably, closing his eyes and allowing his body relax. A tiny smile lifted one corner of his lips as he listened to the brunette omega chatter amicably with the creatures surrounding her.

 

This was a weekly ritual he had started with the kids shortly after he became their long-term babysitter. The third time he babysat them, he asked their mother if there was any activities they especially liked to do that would help them relax in his presence.

It wasn’t that they were frightened of him or refused to interact with him, but it was that they were more cautious. He took them to the park by their home after their mother suggested taking them there, and the change from the two was surprising.

That day, Kyoutani learned that their mother used to not only play volleyball, but ran track as well, and that Tenchi liked to run one lap around the park with his mother every time they were there. He also learned that Hisui loved nature and wildlife, the little girl becoming a high-spirited chatterbox before his eyes as she had pointed out all the different flowers and trees to him. When he had told her that he worked at the nearby flower shop, the girl had looked up at him in awe. He hadn’t been able to stave off her questions that day.

From that day onward, he brought them to the park at least once a week. He’d run one lap around the whole park with Tenchi, Hisui usually hitching a ride on his back when she got too tired. After that, he’d have them feed the birds and fish, and would teach them about the flowers and wildlife in the park; both soaked up the information like a sponge.

The next time he had worked after their first park excursion, Hisui and Tenchi burst into the flower shop with their mother. Hisui had been loudly complaining to her mother about how he never mentioned Kyou-chan working here. Tenchi had been immediately interested in the array of flowers with wide-eyed wonder, careful to look and not touch when he had drifted closer to the mixed bouquets.

They didn’t start visiting him at his job weekly, however, until―

 

“Kyou-chan!” Hisui called, the omega opening his eyes as the memories drifted away to focus on the little omega before him.

She was holding out the bag for him to take from where she stood, the bag containing maybe a handful left of birdseed.

“You saved some for me?” he asked, speaking a little louder to be heard over the noisy birds. She nodded as he pulled out his cellphone and opened it to camera mode.

“Smile for momma.” he instructed, the little girl giving a glowing smile in response.

 

With their mother as a photographer, both kids were very photogenic and loved to peruse their mother's photos on the computer and the developed ones he stored in boxes. Pretty much all the developed photos were of them and things they had told him to take pictures of, so Tenchi and Hisui loved looking at them.

Kyoutani was not a photogenic person at all, so he had been surprised with himself that when the pretty, light-haired brunette began incorporating him into the family pictures, he didn’t mind as much as he would have thought.

Maybe it was because in all the pictures the older male took of him, Kyoutani looked happy. He wasn’t as free with his smiles and didn’t consider himself as carefree as the slightly taller male. And yet, despite all that, those photos that included him perfectly portrayed the peace the younger omega has been feeling over the past few years, especially after meeting the small family of three.

He was not, however, the only person in the single mother’s family photos. In fact, some of those people in the pictures were the ones currently celebrating with the now 24-year-old omega for his birthday.

Kentarou had requested two days off in advance so he’d be available to watch the kids while their mother was gone. Yesterday, he and Kyoutani had taken Tenchi to school, Tenchi kissing his mother goodbye and heading to class. Afterwards they dropped off Hisui at her preschool, the omega attending twice a week thanks to their ‘Aunty’ Kana.

Both kids had wanted to visit Tokyo with their momma to also spend time with their ‘Aunty Kana’, ‘Cousin Kei-chan’, ‘Aunty Yui’, and ‘Yama-chan’. Hisui had cried a bit after she was told she wasn't going to Tokyo with her momma, and Tenchi wouldn't leave his mother's side for the rest of the night.

Luckily, he had been able to convince them both that this just gave them time to plan a big surprise for their momma without him knowing. That had perked the kids right up yesterday morning when he came over to assist their mother in taking them to school. He had whispered his plan in their ears while he helped them get their lunches ready. Their mother had thanked him for being able to cheer them up, giving the golden-haired omega a hug a few hours later, saying his goodbyes to the blonde omega before he got in his aunt’s car.

Tsukishima-san was the one who dropped him off at Sendai Station, where he took the Tohoku Shikansen all the way to Tokyo. Kyoutani had received a text later that day assuring him that the other omega had reached Tokyo safely, the attached selfie proof that he was there and that his sister Kana had picked him up as promised.

Kentarou didn’t know exactly what they all had planned for the ‘birthday boy’, but he knew that the group would all spoil the kind-hearted omega. All he knew was that he would be returning home today in the late afternoon. After picking up the kids, Tenchi and Hisui immediately began planning out what they needed to do to give their momma the best surprise birthday ever.

When he picked them up from their respective schools yesterday, they immediately asked to go shopping. Tenchi had already bought a gift for his mother last week, so it was him and Hisui that had needed to pick out gifts.

Hisui’s problem was that she found everything appealing and wanted to buy it all for her momma. The five-year-old also had an eye for the finer things in life, always seeming to pick out the most expensive item when told she could only pick out one thing. Tenchi was more frugal with money like his mother, likely because he was more aware of his mother’s financial situations than his younger sister.

Kentarou’s problem was that he wanted to spend expensively, even though he knew that isn’t what their mother would want. While he no longer had such strong feelings for the other omega as he had nearly half a year ago ―when he had confessed and been gently rejected― he still wanted to find a gift the omega would love.

In the end, he bought a lightweight shoulder strap to replace the old one the older omega used to carry his main camera around. Hisui ended up getting a floppy, stuffed animal, Kyoutani offering no comment at her pointedly hugging the gray wolf to her chest, its tail dangling down to her knees.

Tenchi’s gift was a lens kit for his momma’s new phone.

They came back to Kyoutani’s home when they were done shopping, bringing in both the gifts and the party decorations. Kyoutani made them dinner, and afterwards began working on getting up some of the decorations while giving the kids the supplies to make birthday cards for their mother. Once they were done with their cards and finished wrapping their gifts, Kyoutani put the two to bed.

And now, today, they still had some things to do before their mother came home.

 

Kyoutani got to his feet, sending the photo to Hisui’s mother and then gently taking the bag from the little girl to drop the last handful of seed around them.

“Can you tell momma I said hi?!” Hisui asked, her hair bouncing lightly as the turned round and round to watch all the birds feeding on the last of the seeds. She giggled when a duck got especially close to her shoes.

“Sure.” he murmured, though loud enough for her to catch his affirmative as he sent another text.

“C’mon! Let’s go feed the fishies now!” she urged, grabbing his hand and leading them to the edge of the pond.

It was a stone edge, not where the water met land. It was the deeper part of the pond, their presence heralding the promise of food as carp and koi began to meander over to them.

“Remember, little pieces and one at a time.” Kyoutani instructed as she pulled out the piece of bread from her backpack. There was only a third of the loaf left, Hisui nodding her head in response to show she heard before ripping off a chunk and handing it to him.

He murmured his thanks, beginning to break his up before her eyes as she grabbed a chunk of her own and began to copy his actions.

“Ready?” he asked, watching her finish pulling the rest of her bread apart.

She looked at him and nodded her head once more, a bright grin on her face, “Mhm! Ready.”

“You first.” he encouraged, spotting two white swans swimming toward them out of the corner of his eye. Hisui hadn’t spotted them yet, so keen was she to watch the fish suck up the bread in their mouths.

With no hesitation she lowered her hand to drop a small piece of bread onto the water, which was immediately swallowed up by one of the fish.

No matter how many times she had done this, Hisui still gasped with delight and proceeded to drop two more pieces of bread as more fish began crowding closer, their fins, backs, and tails now causing ripples and little splashes as they struggled to get the bread first.

Her bread crumbs disappeared all too quickly, the little girl releasing a disappointed whine when she realized she didn’t have any more.

She looked over to her babysitter, only for her eyes to become saucers as she watched Kyoutani toss another piece of bread to one of the swans who were now only a few feet away from them.

“Tutu! Toppi!” she squealed, her surprise replaced with elation at the sight of her favorite birds.

Instead of being startled by the omega’s loud voice, the swans hopped out of the water and onto the stone to stand before the crouching omegas.

The girl watched a small grin accentuate Kyoutani’s peaceful-looking face as he tossed another bread crumb, the female swan Toppi snatching it up deftly.

Hisui wanted to feed them too, but looking down at her hands to see that she had no more, her eyes began to well with frustrated tears.

As if sensing her growing distress, Kyoutani held out his hand with some bread crumbs in it. Her jade eyes flitted from the full hand to her babysitter, who was still observing the swans, tossing another piece out with his left hand.

Her sorrowful emotions wiped away, she gingerly plucked a few big pieces from his hand, carefully tossing one to Tutu, her smile reforming as the male swan gobbled it up eagerly.

“Come here.” came the blonde’s low voice as he brought his right arm back and around her frame to slowly lead her to his side. Her movements were slow and subdued as she followed Kyoutani’s instructions, letting him gently put out her hand with the last two pieces of bread toward the swan couple.

Her eyes, however, were bright and shining, Kyoutani hearing her hold her breath as Tutu and Toppi drew closer to her outstretched palm. His small smile grew at hearing the brief squeak from her throat, her mouth clamped shut as their beaks tapped against her palm as they ate up the bread, one for each of them.

The two swans were friendly with Kentarou, having resided on the Kyoutani property for years, and now by extension Hisui, Tenchi and their mother. He also knew the two wouldn’t scare too easily with him around. Their mother, however, always instructed the two not to make loud noises or sudden movements when so close to them. It was a kind sentiment from the person he considered a friend and was impressed that the children made such an effort to be obedient.

_“They know those swans are family to you, Kyoutani. And to them, you’re family now too. Which, in their eyes, makes those swans family as well.”_

“Here. I’ll crumble up the rest of the bread.” he explained as he deposited the remaining bread crumbs from his right hand into her palms.

He then reached behind him to grab at the bag of bread she had left forgotten, having been dropped in favor of pulling apart the chunk of bread she had had previously.

The mood was serene as the waters no longer made noise, only the sound of Hisui’s muffled giggles and the occasional grunts from the swans as they nibbled gently at the bread in her palms.

When the bread was finally gone, Tutu and Toppi pushed their heads against Hisui’s palms as if attempting to dislodge any stuck crumbs. When their actions weren’t fruitful, the two drew their necks back and began to amble away quietly.

Hisui watched them leave, speaking up only when she deemed them far enough away to be acceptable to speak normally, “Do you think they’ll be with us to watch the sunset with momma later?”

“Hmm…maybe.” Kyoutani figured, their mother having promised to be home in the later afternoon, before the sunset ended.

Hisui was silent for a few long moments, slowly turning to lock her pale gaze with Kyoutani’s piercing amber eyes.

“You know…you could maybe call them to watch the sunset with us.” she suggested, drawing her words out slowly, the older omega immediately knowing what she meant by her suggestion.

He’d thought about it, he had. Of revealing such a dangerous secret to one of the only people in his life he truly trusted.

The only reason the kids knew was they went outside one early morning when they should have been asleep and stumbled upon him returning from his night run. He made them promise to keep his secret and was still surprised that they hadn’t accidentally spilled his secret to anyone, keeping it even from their mother.

He had never verbalized it, but he was impressed that Hisui was just as good at secret-keeping as her brother was. Well, in this case at least. The girl was a chatterbox, having said things she wasn’t supposed to on a number of occasions. He’d been nervous about her remaining silent on the matter in front of others at first, but after over a year, the worry was no longer present. Though she still nagged him and asked him questions when they were alone.

And like now, she never failed to ask him in some fashion to tell her momma too.

But if there was one thing he feared, it was losing their momma’s friendship. He couldn’t risk it.

 

Kentarou was silent as he stood up, brushing off his pants and crumpling the now empty bag of bread in his hand.

Hisui watched him, waiting expectantly for an answer. But none came, a pout forming on her features as he headed over to the trash can by the concrete path.

“Come on, we’ll walk around the park and then have lunch under The Big Maple.” he called to her, his back turned to her but his palm open and waiting for her to grab.

She was silent, still sulking about her babysitter dropping the topic of telling momma his secret as she walked over and took his hand.

 

They stayed at the park until about 1. For an hour-and-a-half, they spent time wandering around the park observing all the foliage― primarily the flowers that had bloomed already and those that would soon be blooming within the next two months to signal the arrival of spring. They found multiple patches of hydrangea bushes spread out across the park in various states of bloom. Most of them were shades of pinks and purples; only one large bush contained blue hydrangeas in a more secluded spot within the park. They were also able to find the small patch of tulips they had secretly planted a year ago within the park; red and white mixing with a few yellow tulips. They counted 12 tulips in total.

As they explored the park, people slowly began to trickle in as the hours passed. More runners began appearing on the main path, a few recognizing Kyoutani and waving to him as they passed by the two.

A jogger stopped and greeted the two, the female omega pushing a baby stroller with a sleeping beta boy inside. The woman, Honoka, asked what they were doing today, and learning of their plans to celebrate, she asked if they would tell her friend she wished him a happy birthday as well. Kyoutani had to drag Hisui away once the young girl began chattering about the details of their park exploration, the blonde omega knowing that once Hisui got started she wouldn’t stop.

Honoka, however, had listened to Hisui’s long-winded stories many-a-time, and only smiled kindly as Hisui tried to tell her everything in the span of one breath. Reminding her that they weren’t done yet, and that Honoka needed to finish her run, he was able to wave the amused woman off and refocus Hisui without a temper tantrum.

They found a few more flowers and colorful plants on their walks through the varying paths that wound throughout the park. The next hour the two began looking for animals and insects. Kyoutani always found it fun, because unlike most girls, Hisui loved all animals and creepy-crawlies. Since it was getting fairly close to spring, some of the insects and animals that hibernate or migrate were making their presence known a little early. The spotted a few butterflies, two ladybugs, and some rabbits that Hisui had dutifully named when they had first started coming to this park.

When lunch time came, they headed over to The Great Maple. It was one of the largest trees in the park but placed a bit inconspicuously so it wasn’t as obvious to those who didn’t frequent the area. Kyoutani liked it because it was away from most of the noise of the public, and it provided the best shade during the day when the sun was at its highest.

Kyoutani had not brought his lunch, having been in such a rush to get out the door. Realizing this, he had stopped Hisui and told her that he didn’t have his lunch and that he wanted to pick up some yakitori at the food stand back near the park entrance. In response, Hisui smiled and shook her head, pulling him toward the maple and stating that she had brought his lunch as well.

Surprised and grateful, he thanked her as they settled in the shade of The Great Maple and ate their meal with intermittent conversation from Hisui. The natural quiet of the park, being that it was still winter―if only just―, was incredibly soothing for Kyoutani.

After they finished eating, the duo began the last part of their park routine when they stayed for lunch; walking off the meal. They took the main road, walking the perimeter of the park one more time before leaving. There was no real rush, the two often stopping to talk to a familiar face or point out something they hadn’t seen while walking along the smaller paths earlier.

Once they were finished, they headed back to Kyoutani’s home to take care of the daily tasks of caring for the little produce garden, collecting eggs from the chickens, and weeding out the areas where flowers and plants would be blooming in spring.

When Kyoutani deemed their work done, they both began to set up three large blankets on the little hill on his property that the group usually stood on to watch the sunset together.

Time passed all too quickly, and soon it was time to pick up Tenchi from school.

 

“How was class?” Kyoutani asked, putting the car in drive once the young alpha had his seatbelt on.

“It was good. Everyone wanted me to tell momma they said Happy Birthday!” Tenchi explained excitedly, happy to know that everyone liked his mother so much.

“That was nice of them.” Kyoutani mumbled, leaving the school and heading out of the small village.

None of the kids asked where they were going; they already knew. Thankfully it was only a 15-minute drive into the next city, the place having more shops and such.

Both Tenchi and Hisui were vibrating in their seats by the time Kyoutani pulled into a parking spot, the kids eagerly unstrapping themselves and opening their doors before their babysitter had the chance to help them. Hisui stumbled a bit in her rush to get out, but both waited for the older omega, each grabbing a hand as they crossed the street and walked into the first shop they would hit today.

Their eyes shined as they took in the range of balloons along the wall of the party favor store, Kyoutani leading them closer.

“Remember what we agreed upon?” Kentarou asked, looking down at the two.

“Yes Kyoutani-san.”

“I WANT THAT ONE KYOU-CHAN!”

He let his eyes rise to where Hisui was pointing and immediately knew what drew her attention.

The balloon looked to be as large as her, a big hello-kitty-shaped balloon that was holding a large heart that had the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written over it.

“Okay, you can get that one.”

“YESS!!!”

“Tenchi, do you see one you like?”

“Hmm…”

Kentarou glanced down at the young boy, who was looking at the balloon options more critically.

The blonde male let his eyes drift back up to peruse the various styles.

“What about that one nii-nii?”

“No…”

“How about that one?”

“No…”

“Oh, oh! Tenchi that one is cool!”

“Maybe…”

Kyoutani’s eyes locked on on the balloon he wanted, his eyes flicking down right after when he felt a tug on his hoodie sleeve.

“Kyoutani-san, I found the balloon I wanted.”

“Which one is it, Tenchi?”

“IT’S THAT ONE!”

Kentarou ignored Hisui, following Tenchi’s gaze and pointing finger to the balloon he decided upon.

It was an ice-cream cone balloon that looked to have one big scoop of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate sauce on top with sprinkles, the message Happy Birthday written over the scoop in rainbow font, the words bordered in white and the colors saturated enough to be easy to read.

“Good choice.” Kentarou complimented as he led the kids over to the line for the register, only one person in line while another was currently paying for their purchase.

“Momma likes ice cream, so…” Tenchi trailed off, a small smile on his lips.

It was true. While their mother didn’t really have a huge sweet-tooth, he did like having ice-cream on occasion. They had already purchased their mother’s favorite ice cream the night before when they had gone shopping for party decorations.

Kyoutani gave the cashier their special balloon order, his own balloons being the numbers two and four in silver.

“Anything else?”

“What color latex balloons do you want? You each get to pick two.”

“Turquoise and Pink!”

“Orange and Blue please.”

He nodded at their answers, glancing at the cashier who smiled at the two kids and rang up the colors.

“And I’ll get two gold star balloons. That’ll be it.”

Kentarou paid for the order and the trio waited as the man began to fill up their requested balloons. He started with the colored balloons first, and then finished up with the specialty balloons since they took a bit more time to complete.

Fortunately, Kyoutani had a larger vehicle so all the balloons were able to fit in the trunk snugly.

Their next stop was back in the village where the kids lived; the flower shop where Kyoutani worked.

Kyoutani already knew who was working, having let the beta know he’d be coming in today to pick up some flowers.

The bell chimed as the three walked through the glass doors, the kids letting go of his hands to draw closer to the arrangement of flowers by the store’s entrance.

The blonde omega headed over to the register near the back of the store, still able to keep the kids in his line of sight.

A figure walked though the opening behind the counter, his dark, round eyes immediately latching onto Kyoutani as the omega approached. A warm smile broke out across his face, his voice holding the same warmth as he greeted the shorter male.

“Hey Kentarou. You here to pick up the birthday boy’s bouquet?”

“Yes Usuri-san.”

“What do I always tell you? You can call me Michiru.” the light-haired male chided kindly as he walked around the counter and toward one of the three large, glass-door refrigerators in the store directly to the left of the register.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize Kentarou. I guess you can call me what you like, but you know you don’t have to be so formal with me.” the beta assured as he carefully took the vase of flowers in his arms and returned to the register.

Kyoutani appraised the flowers quietly as Michiru set the vase down. The vase itself was a light purple color, the glass having a prominent diamond texture to it. The bouquet itself was fairly large, large round leaves surrounding the based with interspersed ferns. The bouquet itself was a full bouquet of primarily violets, half of them were a deep violet while the other stalks were a lighter shade of purple. Five creamy-white roses were placed throughout the bouquet as the accent flowers.

“It’s a beautiful bouquet, you arranged it well Kentarou.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, were the kids going to pick some flowers too?”

Kyoutani turned to look at where the kids were, still fawning over the flowers at the front. Fortunately, nobody else was in the store and nobody had entered after them, so the kids could be easily heard from here.

“Look at these ones Tenchi!”

“Hisui…not those ones…what about these? You like these, right?”

“Nuh-uh! Too plain!”

“Tenchi, Hisui.” Kyoutani called, raising his voice to be heard a bit better.

The kids snapped their heads over to him, their expressions brightening at the sight of the man behind the counter. Both ran over.

“MICHI-CHAN!”

“Hi Usuri-san!”

“I was wondering when you two were going to come and say hi.” Michiru teased, walking around the counter and bending down to receive Hisui’s hug. Tenchi came up on his left and hugged his arm in greeting.

“Do you know what you two want to get for your momma?” the friendly beta asked as he pulled away to watch the excited and eager expressions on their faces.

“I think so.”

“Uh-huh! I did I did!”

“Why don’t you two go grab them and bring them to us to see?”

“Okay!” the duo chimed as they ran back to where they had been looking.

“Remember, seven stems each!” Kyoutani called toward them, both yelling back their affirmative.

Usuri chuckled softly as he stood up and walked around the counter to start ringing up the bouquet.

“Why do I have this feeling―”

“DONE!” Hisui shrieked, running up to the two with her flowers held gently in her hands and close to her chest.

Both Michiru and Kentarou’s eyes widened at the flowers she had chosen. The other male slapped a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, while Kentarou’s expression looked a little pained.

 _‘Of course she’d pick one of the most expensive flowers.’_ Kyoutani groaned inwardly as he held out his hand to take the seven lily of the valley stems from the proud young omega.

“Are you sure you don’t want to replace some of the stems with sweet peas?” Kyoutani asked, although he seemed to know the girl’s incoming response already as he slowly handing the little bouquet off to a silently snickering Michiru.

“Nope!”

“Well, did you know these flowers symbolize sweetness and happiness? I think these flowers suit your momma perfectly.” Michiru smiled as he heard Hisui gasp in delight, wrapping the stems together in a lavender-colored, inch-wide satin ribbon.

“Mine’s ready.” Tenchi remarked as he appeared on Kyoutani’s other side, setting the small bouquet gently on the counter.

All his were also one type of flower, but Kyoutani sighed softly in relief at the sight of them. Daffodils were currently in bloom and much cheaper than the lily of the valley. Four of the daffodils were yellow, while the other three were white.

“Oohhh, daffodils for respect. Do you show your momma a lot of respect Tenchi?” Michiru asked warmly as he finished ringing up Hisui’s flowers and handing them back to her.

He gently scooped up the daffodils, arranging them so the white blended evenly with the yellow. He tied them with a soft pink satin ribbon and gave the little bouquet back to Tenchi.

“Always. Momma deserves all the respect in the world!” the young alpha declared, his gaze firm as he took back the flowers with a nod of his head.

“Yes, he certainly does. He’s very lucky to have you three to shower him with the love and respect he deserves.” Michiru agreed heartily, his eyes sliding to Kyoutani. His grin grew at the sight of the light blush on the omega’s cheeks. It was nowhere near as prominent, however, as it would have been if the light-haired beta had said the same words a year ago.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Ohhh, are you sure you want the answer to that question?”

Kyoutani said nothing as he glanced at the lily of the valley with resignation. Noticing where his babysitter’s eyes had drifted, Tenchi’s expression was apologetic as he moved closer and spoke up, “I’m sorry, Kyoutani-san. I tried to tell her not to get them, but she wouldn’t listen.”

Hisui looked at her brother and frowned, bringing the dainty flowers closer to her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kyoutani glanced at the alpha, tilting one corner of his lips up in a small smile as he rubbed Tenchi’s head lightly.

“It’s alright, Tenchi. I’m okay with it for today.”

He had the children wait for him by the refrigerators of bouquets as he paid for the flowers, the amount still being a little high despite the employee discount. Michiru gave him a tall box to place his bouquet in so it wouldn’t tip over so easily in the car.

The kids waved goodbye as they left the store.

Seeing that the sun was getting lower in the sky, Kyoutani pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. Spotting a text from the children’s mother, he opened it and read it quietly. He put his phone away and put his bouquet on the ground in the backseat of the passenger’s side of the vehicle.

He didn’t bring up their mother’s text until they were all in the car.

“You mom texted me. He said he wouldn’t make it home until dark, and that he’s sorry he won’t be able to watch the sunset with us.”

The blonde omega glanced back as he pulled out, able to see the two look up from their flowers in surprise, the mood dropping slightly as their smiles fell.

“Did he give a specific time?” Tenchi asked, his legs straddling the box that held Kyoutani’s bouquet, making sure it wouldn’t move as Kyoutani drove.

“He said around 7 or 7:30.”

“Okay…that’s still fine right? We can still surprise him.” Hisui asked, her voice a little more subdued than before, though still trying to maintain some optimism.

“Surprising him at night will be easier.” Kyoutani agreed, able to smell the excitement slowly fill the car again.

The kids glanced at each other and smiled at the prospect of surprising their momma properly.

Their last stop was the bakery near Tenchi’s school, where Kyoutani picked up some pastries for them to eat tonight and in the morning.

Kyoutani made a short pit-stop afterwards on the way to his home to fill up on gas before driving the final leg of the drive home.

When they arrived on the Kyoutani property, the kids were slower to get out of the car, Tenchi especially careful not to touch the bouquet as he got out from his side.

After Kyoutani unlocked and opened the door for them, he walked back to the car to take out his bouquet and bring it into the house. He set it on the dining room table before heading back out to bring in the bunch of balloons.

The kids helped him hang the balloons in the living room and the kitchen. Once that was done, the omega having already finished putting up the decorations late last night and into the early morning, he sent Tenchi and Hisui out to feed the chickens while he cooked up yakisoba for dinner.

He made enough to have leftovers to use for tomorrow’s breakfast, already knowing exactly what he’d be making for their mother in the morning.

After they ate, the trio went outside and hurried to where Kentarou and Hisui had set up the blankets earlier, the sun already starting to set over the horizon.

The three watched in silence, until they spotted Tutu and Toppi flying in to land over the pond at the bottom of the hill.

“They came!” Hisui cried happily, waving at the swans excitedly.

“Can we pet them after the sun sets?” Tenchi asked, looking up at Kyoutani with shining eyes. The young alpha loved the swans as much as Hisui did.

Kyoutani was quiet for a few moments, his eyes back on the sun that steadily grew smaller as it slowly fell over the mountains in the distance.

“If they let you.” he conceded, though Kentarou knew the swans wouldn’t mind. The young alpha and omega had always been gentle and affectionate with the bird couple when they did get a chance to pet them.

“You should send momma a picture of the sunset!” Hisui chirped from his other side, her focus back on the sun that was creating pink, orange and purple hues in the cloudless sky.

There was not much left of the sun, but Kyoutani silently pulled out his phone, took the picture and sent it to their mother.

When the sun finally set, Hisui got up and raced down the hill, Tenchi easily catching up to her as they approached the pond.

Kyoutani slowly got up, pulling the stakes out of the earth and folding up the large blankets quietly. The sound of giggles and soft honks filled his ears as he turned and watched Tenchi and Hisui petting both swans, who had left the pond to settle on the ground and were allowing the eight-year-old and five-year-old pet their wings gently.

He let them continue for a minute longer before calling them over, both telling the swans goodbye before running back up the hill to follow their babysitter back to the house.

He had them wash their hands, washing his own before setting the table. He served them their plates and the three dug into the yakisoba with gusto.

After dinner the two changed into more casual clothes. Kyoutani let them pick a movie to watch while he cleaned up the kitchen quietly. When he came back into the living room, the kids were watching Bambi 2, sitting in front of the coffee table that held their flowers in small, thin vases. Kyoutani’s bouquet was in between the two, so it only made sense the two were sitting on pillows a few feet from the TV screen, their eyes glued to the movie playing before them. A large pillow was placed between them, the two having made a seat for him as well.

“Can we turn all the lights off?” Tenchi asked, pausing the movie and glancing up at the omega.

“Sure.” Kyoutani nodded as he quietly moved to turn off the living room lights, the kitchen lights. Seeing that Hisui and Tenchi turned off their own lights down the hall, Kentarou made his way back to the kids, sitting down in the seat they provided for him.

They watched the movie as they usually watched their movies, with Hisui asking questions and commenting on everything she saw during the movie, Kyoutani quietly answering her questions and occasionally shushing her, and Tenchi quietly watching the film with the utmost attention.

It wasn’t until the movie was over that Tenchi spoke, his voice soft and sad.

“I wish I had a dad like Bambi…”

Hisui didn’t hear it, but Kyoutani had. The omega’s sharp nose also picked up the salty smell of tears, able to hear the young alpha rubbing his eyes. The babysitter said nothing, but let his actions speak for himself as he wrapped a comforting arm around the boy’s shoulders and drew him to his side quietly.

“Hisui, I hear something. Go check and see if it’s your mother.”

“Okay!” Hisui shot up immediately, hurrying over to the window by the front door to look out. It gave Kyoutani the moment to better engulf the sad little alpha in his arms.

“Your mother has loved you and Hisui enough for two parents, hasn’t he?”

Tenchi said nothing but nodded his head into Kyoutani’s stomach.

“So that means he deserves a super loud surprise and a big hug and kiss from you, huh?”

Tenchi finally looked up at the blond omega, wiping his eyes and giving a small smile, “Yeah.”

“It’s mommy! He’s here!” Hisui cheered as she ran back to them, waving her arms around in excitement.

“Alright, we’ll hide behind the couch and pop up and shout surprise when he comes in. Got it?” Kyoutani instructed, his low voice dropping to a whisper.

“Got it!” the two whispered back loudly, smiles on their faces as Kyoutani pushed the couch a little further from the coffee table. They then hurried to the front of the couch and hunkered down.

While the kids were now shaking with eagerness, Kyoutani lowered himself down uncertainly. Something felt off, he didn’t know what it was.

His gaze sharpened at the sound of shoes hitting the concrete quickly, sounding to him as if someone was hurtling themselves at his front door.

“Tenchi? Hisui?” came a voice from outside.

That was Kyoutani’s next red flag. The voice sounded harried, worried. Then came the sharp distress scent that had the blonde omega frown in concern.

Something was definitely not right.

The door unlocked with a click and the person pushed the door open quickly. The silence and darkness of the home only caused the individual’s distress scent to ratchet higher.

“Tenchi? Hisui? Come on, momma’s home.” the voice called, a shaky and uncertain quality to it as the kids kept their mouth shut.

It wasn’t until the omega turned the light on by the front door that the three finally jumped up with loud shouts.

“SURPRISE!”

“SURPRISE MOMMY!”

Their mother jumped at the sudden movement, his eyes wide and a hand slapped over his chest.

Seeming to realize that the kids were here with their babysitter safe and sound, the tall omega dropped to his knees as tears welled in his eyes and a relieved smile came to his face.

“My babies, you’re okay.” he murmured, opening his arms as the two kids bolted from behind the front of the couch and racing to embrace their mother in warm hugs.

“We missed you momma.”

“We got you flowers!”

Kyoutani slowly walked up to the trio, a frown on his face. Despite the visible relief on the other omega’s face, the mother still looked alert and wary.

“I missed you both so much.”

“Why don’t you both go get your mom’s birthday presents?”

“Okay!”

Kyoutani remained silent until both pups were out of earshot.

“What happened?”

“Someone followed me today. Kei noticed, and he tried losing the guy…but I saw him again when I got off the train. I didn’t know what he wanted…but I was worried he knew where you all were.”

Kyoutani’s eyes sharpened, “You know it was a he?”

“I saw his face…he was an alpha. Kei recognized him and said he was bad news.”

Before Kentarou could comment any further, both omegas snapped their heads at the sound of breaking glass, followed by a loud scream.

“HISUI!” the kneeling omega shouted, his eyes constricting in horror as he scrambled hastily to his feet.

Kyoutani’s pulse skyrocketed, a growl in his throat as he began to jog forward. He halted, however, when both Tenchi and Hisui ran out from the hallway and toward them. The presents were clutched to their chests and their eyes were round with fear and their scents soured.

“Somebody’s in Hisui’s room!” Tenchi told his mother, hugging him tightly as little tears fell from Hisui’s cheeks silently.

That’s when the humming beneath Kyoutani’s skin started, and when the chaos began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osamu will make his official appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Yes! Finally getting this up. I still can't believe how long this ended up being. Oi.
> 
>  Edit: Starting on the first editing process, will hopefully finish tonight after work.
> 
> **Important Information! Please Read!**
> 
>  
> 
> Oikawa Tooru and his father share the same name in Rose's Hotel for the Broken. Here is a brief guide to distinguish the two in this chapter.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru Sr. = Tooru. (Clarification: he is Osamu's boss.)  
> Oikawa Tooru Jr. = Oikawa. (The official canon character we all love writing about. XD)
> 
> Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Take the kids and go. I’ll take care of this.”

“Kentarou―”

“Take my car and go!” he snapped, turning to bare his fangs at the mother and pups. His fangs were larger and more pronounced than they had ever been around the trio.

The taller omega shrank a bit in response before he nodded, turning to grab the keys from the bowl on the mini table by the door.

“The keys aren’t here.” he murmured, glancing back at the blond omega with fearful eyes as the sound of footsteps reverberated out toward the living room.

“Just get out of here! There’s a house about a mile away from here. The alpha there should be able to help you.” Kyoutani spoke hurriedly, his words ending in a loud growl that made the footsteps stop.

“Okay.” the omega nodded, opening the door again and bundling the kids outside.

Kyoutani rushed over to close the door himself, making every effort to make as little noise as possible. If he could fool whoever had broken in into thinking that everyone was still in the house, it would give the three a head-start if he couldn’t hold them off.

Kyoutani discreetly scented the air, detecting two scents that drifted to him from the long hallway of his home.

His body began to shake, Kentarou doing everything in his power to keep himself under control.

In the past five years, his ability to curb his more primal urges has definitely improved. But now, under the prospect of danger, his body wasn’t just on high-alert, it was also itching for a fight.

_“The Kyoutani bloodline is known for our aggression. It is both a blessing and a curse, though I hope you’ll be able to make it a blessing.”_

His amber eyes remained fixated on the hallway, creeping forward on silent feet. The scents of alpha became more distinguishable as he drew closer.

The two alphas he smelled, however, were in two different parts of the house, but close enough to each other that he could hear them conversing from two different rooms. The scent he picked up from Hisui’s room was a combination of orange and clove, a young and ripe scent. The other scent, when he focused on it, had him stopping in his tracks right at the hallway's entrance.

The scent was alpha and coming from his room. It was a scent that made his body thrum and had him unconsciously opening his mouth to better take in the combined smell of sandalwood and bergamot. Wrong choice.

_**'Oh god. I've never smelled anything so good.'** _

And for Kyoutani, that was saying something. Being from one of the nine bloodlines of old, he knew his senses were naturally more enhanced than individuals who weren't directly descended from them. He's encountered plenty of people whose scents were relaxing or had a positive effect on him.

**_'If I had this smell around me during my heats, they'd be far more pleasurable.'_ **

It was a few short seconds before he was shaking his head to rid himself of the fog that had begun to cloud his mind. He wiped away the drool at the sides of his lips with an open-mouthed frown, straining to keep his now-breathy pants as low and quiet as possible. He glanced down at himself and groaned inwardly. Thankfully his sweats were baggy enough to hide the worst of it, but he could feel his prick straining against his briefs. He didn't reach behind himself to touch, but he could feel the beginnings of slick wetting his back entrance. He struggled to refocus on what the two alphas were saying and not be distracted by one of their intoxicating scents.

His ears detected two voices up ahead, his eyes spotting nobody in the hallway. He was sure, however, that the voices were originating from his room and the room Hisui stayed in when she was here.

“Yeah, they’re gone. I caught their fear scents through the broken window not long after the little girl left the room.”

“And the one who growled earlier?”

“Still in the house and heading toward us.”

Kyoutani had crept a few more paces forward but froze the moment he heard that report.

“Secondary gender?”

“I can’t tell, but they’re not beta. I can smell the scent patches on their neck from here.”

Kyoutani’s eyes widened. He had never encountered someone whose nose was sharp enough to detect the scent patches on his neck. 

_“You may encounter someone with an enhanced sense or ability that does not hold a bloodline family name. These occurrences usually mean that the person may be distantly related to one of the nine bloodlines, but they will never have the full abilities that a pure bloodline member will have.”_

Thankfully, he was wearing some of the mist that Ikejiri used on a daily basis. It was hotel-grade, at least that had been what Hayato had told him, and was meant to completely eliminate all odors. It was doing a great job of hiding his arousal and the scent of his slick right now, but he knew that if he took off his scent patches...well, his scent easily overpowered the mist.

“Hn. Take care of them. I’ll go after the other three.”

“Yes _Miya-san_.” the words themselves were polite, but the tone in which they were delivered was anything but.

Kentarou was still frozen in place when the alpha that had been in Hisui’s room appeared. His eyes had widened the moment the family name Miya reached his ears.

_“The Miya line were known for their numbers. It was unheard for a Miya to bear an only child; they were known for their twins and triplets. Quadruplets and quintuplets also were within the realm of possibility for them.”_

_“Then where are they all momma?”_

_“They were not as aggressive as us dear, but they took their sheer numbers for granted and over time began to value the lives of their kinsmen less and less. Over centuries of war and skirmishes and finding themselves on the wrong side of the law, their bloodline has dwindled and faded.”_

“Looks like we got ourselves an alpha!” the dark-haired alpha crowed. Kyoutani's gaze refocused on the alpha, mentally shaking himself from his memories.

His eyes quickly narrowed, knowing that the declaration wasn’t only an act of provocation, but a warning to the other alpha who was planning to go after Ikejiri and the kids.

**_‘I can’t let the other alpha leave.’_ **

With that thought in mind, Kentarou's spine straightened. Ignoring his body's desires, he began to stride forward, approaching the alpha head on. Reaching up, the omega observed the alpha following his movements, Kentarou gripping the scent patches on either side of his neck. The hesitation only lasted for a second before he was ripping them off.

_“Don’t ever take off your scent patches unless it is an absolute emergency. Do you understand me?”_

_“But why momma?”_

_“Our scent glands are a trait unique to the Kyoutani bloodline. Our smell is appealing to all genders, the smell they invoke is different for everyone who catches a hint of it. Smelling good in this world can be dangerous Kentarou. I don’t want anything bad to ever happen to you because an alpha smelled you and couldn’t control themselves.”_

Kyoutani winced, trying to will away his erection as he quickened his steps toward the alpha, the omega able to feel his scent seemingly burst from his scent glands and fill the air around them within seconds.

It was a normal trait for alphas and omegas to emit their scent to a degree for a variety of reasons. Alphas would usually emit their scent as a sign of aggression or to attract their bonded mate; even emitting their scent as a form of comfort when encountering someone who is stressed or upset. Omegas emitted their scent within the same parameters.

He’d never heard of anyone, however, able to actively force their scent into the air or actively weaken it so adeptly as he can. He's been capable of controlling his scent since he was aware of it. His mother told him that when he had been a baby, his scent had fluctuated based on his emotions. Back then, his life had been strictly limited to the family home he had inherited. Now, he had to be more conscientious of his scent glands. In the short time it took him to change scent patches every morning and every evening, his bathroom would smell of his scent so strongly that he’d have to open the small window in the bathroom to air it out. When the kids were over, he would actively suppress his scent while changing his scent patches.

He wasn’t able to suppress his scent completely, hence the scent patches. No matter how faint he made his natural scent, its potent quality as an almost aphrodisiac to everyone around him would not diminish. And besides, suppressing his scent took far more effort than it did to release his scent.

The dark-haired alpha’s eyes widened in shock, Kyoutani able to catch a glimpse of the expanding pupils as he lunged forward, lifting his arm to deliver a swift, crushing chop to the side of the neck with a roar escaping his throat. The alpha crumpled to the ground instantly.

_“The Kyoutani bloodline never does things in half-measures. Especially in combat.”_

Kentarou panted more audibly and deeply, his eyes trained on the unconscious male. He slowly straightened his hunched form, taking a large step over him to get to his room.

He snapped his head up at the suddenly harsh grip that fisted the neckline of his shirt, unable to see or react because of how fast he was slammed into the corner wall just past the door to Hisui’s room. A grunt of pain escaped his throat as the back of his head connected with the wall.

His next inhale of breath came with the strong scent of sandalwood and bergamot. Any attempt to fight the other alpha’s hold in that moment vanished. The alpha musk seemed to only permeate the air more deeply when the alpha moved closer, as if to mix with Kyoutani’s own scent.

Kentarou shivered at the feeling of a hot puff of air fanning against the right side of his neck, though the one holding him gave no indication of noticing.

“Omega…” a voice growled lowly against his ear. Kyoutani clenched his eyes shut and bit back a moan when the alpha pressed body fully against his own. The taller male’s clothed erection made Kyoutani’s eyes snap open in that same moment, struggling to fight against the delectable aroma that was fogging his senses.

An unconscious whimper left his throat when the dark-clothed alpha trailed his nose from his ear down to where his scent gland was situated, though Kyoutani’s eyes were wide open and darting around with what little range he had.

The alpha holding him was large, muscular but not bulky; broad but not beefy. Kyoutani couldn’t turn his head much, but he was able to identify the ends of dark gray hair.

_‘Remember, this is the alpha that has been stalking Hayato-san.’_

That thought is what brought him back to the present fully, the blonde beginning to squirm and move his neck.

“Stop moving so much. Shit, why do you smell so good?” the voice rumbled again, the last question holding a hint of genuine confusion. His grip on Kentarou’s shirt loosened, as if his jostling had also woken up the alpha a bit.

Using that chance, Kyoutani growled loudly as he brought up his fists in an undercut that made contact right underneath the alpha’s pectorals. Using the force of the blow, he pushed the larger male away from him.

He heard the faint exhale of breath to indicate that the intruder had taken the hit, but there was not grunt of pain or physical reaction to the blows from what Kyoutani could notice in those brief seconds of impact.

It was puzzling and concerning.

Especially when he belatedly realized that while his force was strong enough to propel the male back to the other wall, the alpha had not released his grip on Kyoutani’s shirt.

Having closed his eyes when attacking, his eyes snapped open again when he felt his torso being jerked forward.

It was then that he felt the first hint of a tug in his chest, though he wasn’t paying attention to the alpha, but was struggling to regain some semblance of balance in those brief seconds. Kentarou’s body collided with the potential kidnapper, the broad-shouldered alpha releasing his fist right before Kentarou crashed against his chest.

The alpha groaned lowly, though from what Kyoutani was feeling it probably wasn’t from hitting him.

Kyoutani frowned, pulling back a bit to glare up at the male. He froze, however, when they finally came face-to-face.

His eyes widened, unable to mistake the tug in his chest for what he knew it to mean.

_“You will know who your true mate is when you meet them and feel a tug in your chest, as if your heart is trying to leave your body to be with theirs.”_

**_‘This can’t be happening…no…this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen.’_ **

**_‘It kind of makes sense…he holds the name of one of the nine family bloodlines.’_ **

**_‘What does he want with the Ikejiris?’_ **

**_‘Wait…his scent…something is off.’_ **

Kyoutani watched the alpha, who looked to be trying to snap out of the scent-addled lust he was experiencing. With him momentarily distracted, Kyoutani smelled the air quietly, paying more attention now to the nuances of his true mate’s scent.

There was an underlying hint of something that was supposed to be there but wasn’t.

His eyes grew marginally wider when realization hit him.

**_‘He doesn’t know…his bloodline has been blocked.’_ **

He was able to recognize the similarities between the man before him and the young alpha he had met two years before his parents’ death. Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_“Mom, something is wrong with Wakatoshi’s scent. Is something wrong with him?”_

_“You noticed it too, huh?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“It’s his bloodline, Kentarou. It’s not active.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Exactly that. The Ushijima family seem to be aware they are of an old bloodline, but I don’t think they know the full potential of their power. If they knew, it certainly would be lying dormant within them.”_

_“So they can’t become_ _―”_

_“No, they can’t.”_

Refocusing on the issue at hand, Kyoutani let his gaze recenter on the alpha’s face. It was when he did that that his gaze sharpened, and his body stiffened. The taller male no longer appeared to be influenced by his scent, though he did have the sleeve of his jacket pressed against his nose. It was his eyes that gave Kentarou pause. It was like seeing a struggle playing behind the scenes of those light-brown eyes that made every effort to be unaffected.

“What a pain.” came the alpha’s voice, only slightly muffled by the sleeve against his nose.

As much as Kyoutani didn’t want to feel it, he gave a tiny flinch at the words. He wanted to clench his hand over his chest where his heart tugged all the more insistently.

**_‘Does he not feel it too? How can he possibly ignore it?’_ **

Those were Kentarou’s final thoughts before he was knocked unconscious by a sudden pressure against his neck.

 

~

 

The sound of thundering footsteps jolted Kyoutani awake, the omega shooting up into a sitting position. He couldn’t have been out more than a minute, though within that minute it seemed that the other alpha finally came to after he knocked him out and ran out of the house.

Kentarou slowly got to his feet, letting his body reorient himself. He let himself lean against the wall, letting his mind recap all that had happened before he passed out.

His eyes sharpened and a growl of frustration and rage escaped his throat once he realized what happened, pushing his body to run for the front door.

His sharp gaze immediately distinguished the moving shadow just leaving his sight as it followed the wide gravel road that lead outside the Kyoutani family property. He shot after it.

He kept silent as he caught up with the alpha easily, his rage only building as he leaped forward and delivered a running roundhouse kick that sent the alpha flying to the left to land roughly a few feet away in the dirt.

Kentarou’s steps were heavy and his eyes were blazing as he looked down at the alpha trying to get to his feet and groaning slightly. He leaned forward and pressed down on the alpha’s neck, the young male squirming for a few seconds before going limp once more.

**_‘That might last two minutes…if I’m lucky. I have to hurry.’_ **

With that motivating thought, Kyoutani bolted in the direction that the unconscious male had been heading. If his smell was as good as it appeared to be earlier, then the blonde felt he could trust his sense of smell and assume that this was the right direction to take.

When he took in the fleeting scent of sandalwood and bergamot, his eyes narrowed in fury and a growl left his throat as he ran, pumping his arms and pushing his legs as hard as he could.

_“Be careful who you show yourself to, Kentarou. It is our bloodline’s greatest secret and greatest strength.”_

Another snarl ripped from his throat, his fangs bared and his neck straining forward as he sprinted.

**_‘I’m sorry, mom…but this is important. I need to keep them safe. Safe from the one who is supposed to be my true mate.’_ **

He clenched his teeth hard to suppress the whine that had tried to escape his throat. He shook his head and continued onward.

It wasn’t until he’d been running hard for three minutes that he spotted them. And seeing Hayato down on the ground, cradling both Tenchi and Hisui as they watched Kentarou’s true mate approach with mounting fear, that was the tipping point.

~

“Momma I can’t run anymore!”

Ikejiri glanced back at his daughter, the light-haired brunette coming to a stop nearly ten feet away, Tenchi having been able to keep pace at his side. They had been running for a little over four minutes now, and they were more than halfway to the house Kyoutani told them to go to.

Ikejiri knew what house he was talking about. He’d never met or seen the owners of the property, but it was the first house nearly fifty feet away from the entrance and exit to the Kyoutani property; the opposite direction from the village and his own apartment.

Hisui’s hair was a mess from running so fast, dried tear streaks on her face and her expression crumpling as if she was ready to cry again if she was made to run anymore. The little girl stood in her purple star pajamas and fluffy silver socks, which Ikejiri was sure were now black on the soles of her feet.

He glanced behind her and didn’t yet see anyone following them, but he didn’t want to stop running for too long and risk whoever was after them catching up.

“Do your feet hurt baby?” he asked, walking back to her. She nodded as big fat tears started rolling down her cheeks once more, “Uh-huh.”

She held out her arms to be held, Hayato giving a soft grunt as he scooped her up against his chest.

“We’re gonna have to keep running, alright sweetheart?” Ikejiri warned gently, freeing one of his hands to wipe some stray hairs out of her face and kissing her cheek. He let his eyes once more follow the trail from which he had been running down. The dark made it difficult to see, the occasional, traditional-style lamp post were the only sources of light until coming onto the main road. The taller, more modern lamps provided a better range of their light.

“But nobody is following us.” Hisui stated with a frown, turning around to let her eyes fall on the same road her mother was observing warily.

“Hisui, we don’t know that. We might just be ahead of them right now. If we wait around much longer they might catch up.” the light-haired omega warned, turning around and began walking back to Tenchi. The young alpha was on high alert, only panting slightly from running so hard.

“Do you think you can run again? As fast as we were just running?” Ikejiri asked, his expression uncertain as the dark-haired alpha straightened up a little more.

“Of course, momma. We can make it.” Tenchi nodded his head confidently, his eyes firm and ready to start running when his mother was ready.

“Momma…who’s that?” Hisui asked, her voice small and scared as she pointed behind at the road they had only just been looking at.

Hayato whipped his head around, Tenchi moving to get a better look as they saw a dark figure.

“Is it Kyou-chan?” Hisui asked hopefully, all three squinting as they tried to distinguish the running figure that was slowly gaining shape as he drew closer.

“It doesn’t look like it. Kyoutani-san was wearing gray sweatpants.”

“He could change his clothes! You never know!” Hisui shot back defensively, looking away to glare at her brother.

“Well that guy’s hair doesn’t look blond! You can spot Kyoutani-san’s hair a mile away!” Tenchi retorted hotly, waving his hand emphatically at the approaching figure as if to prove his point.

“No…” Ikejiri murmured under his breath, his eyes constricting in fear when he recognized the approaching figure.

Hisui had looked back defiantly and squinted her eyes again. Seeing as it wasn’t the alpha that had broken into her room, the fear wasn’t immediate.

“Huh…you’re right.”

“Tenchi, run.”

Hearing the terror in his mother’s voice, and catching a hint of his mother’s distress scent, Tenchi snapped his head up to his mother with wide eyes.

“Momma?”

“RUN TENCHI!” he screamed, turning tail and bolting. Hisui clung to her mother as he ran, her eyes growing wide as she watched the approaching alpha.

“MOMMA!” the young alpha shouted, darting after his mother as the two took off again.

It was another thirty seconds of quick footfalls and heavy pants before Hisui spoke up, her voice loud in her mother’s ear.

“He’s coming momma!”

Ikejiri tilted his head slightly to the right, facing ahead once he caught the alpha in his periphery. The gray-haired male was only around forty or fifty feet away and gaining. He closed his eyes, his face scrunching up slightly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. With a final mental and physical push, the omega forced himself to sprint even faster.

It hadn’t even been twenty seconds after that burst of strength when his left foot tripped. And since he was running so fast, he was hurtled toward the ground. Hisui screamed at the sudden drop, Tenchi shouting from behind them. Hayato had only moments to react as he turned on his side in the air, unable to fully turn on his back in time.

A short, pained groan escaped his throat, his left side and head colliding with the ground unforgivingly. Hisui’s head had clipped the underside of his jaw, making his jaw clench shut before hitting the ground.

“MOMMA! HISUI!”

Tenchi panted as he caught up with the two, glancing back at the figure that had stopped running at the sight of Ikejiri’s fall.

“Are you okay?” he asked, crouching down and sweeping his concerned gaze over the two.

“I’ll be okay, Tenchi.” Ikejiri confirmed, his voice soft and laced with pain as he struggled into a sitting position.

Hisui whimpered at the movement, immediately clutching the left side of her head as her mother sat her in his lap. She opened her eyes, her jade orbs tinted gold in the low light of the lamp post. Her eyes were filling with tears and her mouth opened in a silent sob, clutching her head more firmly.

“Oh no, Hisui.” Ikejiri whimpered, tears filling his own eyes as his daughter began to sob in his arms. He gently pulled her hand away from her head, her hand coming back red with blood. He reached forward with a shaking hand and gently touching the area and immediately feeling a knot forming there.

“I’m sorry baby.” he choked, his throat constricted with restrained sobs, though tears flowed freely down his face.

“IT-IT-ITHURTS! IT HURTS MOMMA!” the little girl wailed through gasping sobs.

“Momma, he’s still coming.” came the weak voice of Tenchi, the young alpha trying his best to hold back the tears that were making his eyes glassy as he turned away from the approaching alpha to look at his mom with fear.

Hayato pulled his sobbing daughter against his chest, muffling her cries and releasing his own as he blearily watched his stalker approach them. He was only about fifteen feet away now.

“What do you want from us?!” Ikejiri shouted, wincing at the pain it lanced through his own head. He couldn’t worry about his injuries though; he had to get his babies out of here and away from this man.

**_‘But how?’_ **

“It isn’t me who wants you, it’s my boss.” was the alpha’s response, Ikejiri finally hearing his potential kidnapper for the first time. Despite all the effort he’d gone through to find him and capture Hayato and his children, his voice held a notable tone of disinterest.

“What does your boss want from us then?!” he cried, letting out another sob as he rubbed his daughter’s back soothingly, her muffled sobs competed with his voice. His head was bowed, his body shaking miserably in the chilly night air.

With his head bowed and his focus on the alpha and his daughter, he didn’t notice what Tenchi had. In the distance was another figure that was running towards them, getting closer and closer. The young alpha’s eyes widened, realizing just who was coming to join the fray.

“You’ll know from him soon enough.”

“I’m asking you!”

“And I don’t care.” Osamu informed, the apathy now clearly visible to Ikejiri’s ears as the alpha drew closer; now only eight feet away. It was after that sentence that a roaring snarl filled the air.

Osamu turned around sharply, his eyes widening at the approaching beast. Its lips were pulled back in a heavy snarl and its mouth was open; its sharp fangs on full display. The sight left him frozen in place; nothing had prepared him for this.

With sheer size and power, the wolf leapt easily over the standing alpha to land with his chest above Hayato’s head. He spread his legs out in a protective stance, blocking Osamu’s view of the omega mother and his pups.

The wolf was huge, standing nearly as tall as Osamu himself. The soft light brought out the cream color in his pelt and emphasized the dark gray-brown markings that covered his body.

Hayato had raised his head the moment he heard that animalistic noise. He was as surprised as the intruding alpha to see the giant of a wolf racing at them. He could only watch in disbelief and awe as the wolf leaped over the man, but realizing that the wolf was heading for them, he shoved Tenchi away and curled in on Hisui. When he felt the wolf land in front of him, he flinched and let out a submissive whine. He waited for the pain from ripped flesh and his vision going black, but all he received in response was a low huff. After a few long seconds of nothing happening, he slowly unfurled his body and hesitantly looked up.

His eyes widened when he was met with intense, sharp amber eyes that were watching him quietly. There was no longer the aggression that had been present seconds ago on the canine’s large face.

“Kyou-chan!”

Ikejiri’s eyes looked down at his daughter, having almost forgotten her presence. He hadn’t even felt her squirming or heard her whining over the sound of his own racing heartbeat in his ears moments ago.

“What?” Hayato mumbled lowly, looking back up at the large creature in disbelief and confusion.

“You came.” Tenchi murmured, getting up and approaching the wolf with a hopeful smile.

Before the young alpha could get any closer, however, a bullet soared between Tenchi and the wolf, disappearing into the night.

“TENCHI!”

The eight-year-old flinched and stumbled back, turning to focus his wide-eyed gaze on the gray-haired alpha standing with a gun aimed at them.

The wolf didn’t so much as flinch, but immediately began growling loudly. Ever so slowly, it turned its head to let his furious amber gaze lock with the light brown eyes of the Miya alpha.

“Don’t shoot! Please!”

Osamu tilted his head, his expression as uncaring as ever, but his eyes held a new focus, a new intensity that had the wolf turning to face him.

“YOU GET HIM KYOU-CHAN!” Hisui screamed, letting out a whine and cradling her head.

“Honey, why are you―”

“Mom, we have to go. We can still get to that house safely. He’s going to help us do that.” Tenchi assured, garnering his mother’s attention, not daring to take another step forward for fear of another bullet whizzing by.

Ikejiri looked from his son to the huge wolf currently facing down the imposing alpha. He needed a few seconds to process before he understood what Tenchi meant by the wolf helping them. It was giving them a chance to escape.

“Okay.” he agreed lowly, wincing as he maneuvered so he could slowly get to his feet while leaving Hisui on the ground. He bit his lip at the pain in his shoulder, wanting to just scream in agony. He could feel something wet trickle down the side of his head, his vision a little dizzy. The omega shook his head and turned around, crouching low enough for his daughter to climb onto his back.

Hisui took the cue immediately and slowly got on, Ikejiri’s face scrunching up in pain, clenching his teeth to keep in the scream that was bubbling in his throat.

“Momma?”

The mildly freckled brunette glanced at Tenchi through a film of tears, giving a pained smile and shook his head.

There was nothing to do about it now; they needed to get out of here.

“I’m ready.”

Both mother and sun slowly moved away from the alpha and the wolf, their gait turning into a jog and then a run once they were a decent distance from them.

~

Osamu kept his gun trained on the huge canine in front of him.

As irritating as it was to notice the mother escaping with her pups, he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. He had to take this beast down first before he could do anything else.

“Alright beast, let’s see what you got.” he challenged, his other hand reaching down to pull out a bowie knife.

Kentarou’s eyes were calculating, his mouth opening wider and his growl growing louder at the addition of the knife.

“You don’t want to start? Fine, then I will.” Osamu queried, a small, eerie grin lighting up his face at his final words before he fired another shot.

Kyoutani loud growl mixed with a yelp briefly in the moment the bullet buried itself into the front of his left shoulder. His pupils became pinpricks in that moment before he lunged forward with a snarl.

Osamu took two steps back defensively, bending his knees slightly. He fired another shot that grazed the wolf’s right cheek, and another that was aimed for the legs and missed.

The gray-haired alpha liked to consider himself as someone who can handle most any combat situation with a level head. And yet, despite the focus and direct response to this new opponent, his heart rate picked up when the large animal closed the gap. The bullets hadn’t deterred the creature in the least.

Kyoutani’s neck snapped forward and his jaws widened, looking as if he was going to snap his jaws around Osamu’s torso― his head in this form as large or maybe larger than Osamu’s whole upper body.

Osamu leapt backward, watching with round eyes as the wolf’s jaws snapped shut around thin air, its head only a foot away from his chest. What he wasn’t prepared for was the sudden turn of that head and those fangs opening again and its mouth clamping shut around his right wrist and part of the gun in that hand.

And with a yank, he felt the pop of his shoulder dislocate and the slice of fangs over his wrist and down toward his fingers. The gun was wrenched out of his grip and tossed into the dark, far enough away to only hear a faint thud to indicate the general location of where the gun had landed. Needing to create some distance in order to relocate his shoulder, Osamu used the brief opportunity with the wolf’s head turned to slice the wolf’s exposed right side. The creature yelped, snapping its neck back to him and clamping its jaws around nothing, Osamu having leapt backwards a few yards. Blood began to flow freely from the wound, the creature giving a low whine as its body curved into a ‘C’ briefly in order to turn and better face the alpha.

Kentarou watched the alpha carefully, his lips pulling back in a snarl. A loud growl pitched from his throat before lunging forward the moment he realized what Osamu was doing.

It was an easy enough fix, relocating his shoulder within a few seconds. Unable to feel the pain that someone would normally feel from the injuries he received, it was easy for Osamu to meet the wolf’s charge right away.

It quickly became a dance of arms and legs as Osamu attempted to punch with his fist and slash with his knife, while Kentarou large frame either dodged the attacks with surprising ease or absorbed the fists that did meet their mark.

Osamu narrowed his eyes when the wolf absorbed another punch. The only indication the creature gave of being hit, that Osamu noticed, was a barely discernable pause in his movements. Otherwise he continued to move around Osamu and retaliate with no problem. There were multiple instances where the wolf’s neck snapped forward with jaws open wide as if to clamp around his body and crush him and ultimately end the fight.

But it never happened.

He would either evade it just in time or the wolf overcompensated and missed, his fangs clamping inches away from the alpha.

It was lucky, too lucky.

**_‘He’s going easy on me.’_ **

As angry and aggressive as the wolf came off in continuously attacking him and not letting up, the creature hadn’t been able to deal any debilitating blows beyond his bloody wrist, which was still functional. It seemed as if all he was doing was pushing Osamu’s stamina, which the alpha knew he had in spades. That wasn’t the issue, though he would be lying if he said it wasn’t difficult to evade and maneuver with how tightly he was fighting with this huge wolf.

With the realization that this creature wasn’t taking him seriously, Osamu lurched to the side, avoided a large paw that was swiping for his torso and with simmering rage he flung his knife at the creature. As soon as he threw the knife, he quickly pulled out another and used it to slice the underside of the wolf’s neck, where its shoulder and neck met.

Kentarou yelped, his body dropping slightly when the first knife entered his outer left thigh, the force enough to bury it cleanly to almost the hilt. It tore through the skin and muscle easily, blood immediately beginning to bead around the blade and a thin streak of it falling down his leg. He could only lean back slightly, possibly saving himself, unable to completely avoid the other knife that suddenly appeared. With how sudden it was, he made no noise of pain, but felt it keenly as blood immediately rushed from the wound and fell upon the gravel road.

He growled in frustration, throwing his body at the alpha.

With how close they were, Osamu was unable to dodge its body. He was thrown off his feet as he was flung back, the wolf’s left side pinning him and its weight keeping him from pushing him away in midair. In the moments before his body was crushed to the ground, he pulled out one more knife with his left hand and quickly stabbed it viciously in the wolf’s neck. The knife was driven in to the hilt, situated on the top right side of his neck, close to the tops of its shoulders and at the juncture between neck and shoulders.

The yelp that filled the air was louder and sharper than the previous noises from the best, Osamu’s eyes bulging when he hit the ground, the back of his head rebounding of the concrete only for it to slam back with the impact of the wolf’s body. The creature had to be at least three hundred pounds, and with that last stab turning him into dead weight, Osamu felt it.

Like before, he didn’t feel the pain of the cracked ribs he heard, but the shortness of breath was quickly noted. And if he didn’t want a punctured lung or worsen a punctured lung ―he wasn’t sure which had occurred― he had to get the creature off him.

He grunted, lifting his right arm with as much strength as he could muster to lift the wolf somehow. With the position he was in, he couldn’t risk using his upper body strength with cracked ribs. In lifting the body up just an inch gave him the mobility to free his left arm. With his hand pressing into the thick, plush coat, he pushed up a little more so his right arm could come free. Using both hands pressed into the wolf’s limp left side, he pushed with all his strength, pulling his legs under and then using them as well to roll the beast off him.

A pained whine escaped its throat as rolled onto its right side. Sitting up slowly, Osamu glanced at the animal and realized it hadn’t just been the knife in the neck that had been so debilitating.

In barreling him to the ground and falling on its left side, the knife that had been stuck in its thigh was slammed further into its leg when its lower body made impact with the ground. The whole left thigh was dark with blood, which continued to ooze around the top of the knife’s hilt, which was pressed so firmly against the skin it almost looked ready to disappear and join the blade among the wolf’s muscle tissue as well.

Noticing his eyesight was wavering from dizziness, the gray-haired alpha slowly reached behind his head. His black gloves prevented him from feeling the nuances of the injury, but torn skin was felt and a lump had already started forming. Pulling his hands away at the slick glide of his fingers through his hair, he pulled his hand back to me met with wet gloves that glistened darkly under the low light from the nearby stone lamp.

As much as he hated to admit it, it took him a little bit to get to his feet, though still much more quickly than a normal individual. Once he was standing, he took short, slow breaths and let his gaze refocus on the animal before him.

He tilted his head, trying to think of why the creature smelled familiar. With the animal no longer moving, it gave him some time to mull the possible reasons for the mildly intoxicating smell he had detected when the animal’s fur had been so close to his nose for longer than a few seconds. It hadn’t been as strong as the omega’s had been at the house, but the scent itself was the same.

Having never seen a wolf as large as the one before him, and encountering him not long after knocking out that delectable-smelling omega in what appeared to be the blonde male’s own home, it made him suspicious.

Sure the property was huge, grassland and forest life about thirty yards away to his left, it was possible that this beast had heard that mother’s cries and smelled his fear scent, but again, it was too large to be even considered unusual.

His next thought, however, gave him pause and made his eyes widen.

**_‘No way…is it true?’_ **

There was only one instance he could think of where wolves as large as this one were ever mentioned seriously. It was when Tooru had been talking about the bloodlines with him and Daishou one night, after revealing the plans the older alpha had for Tobio.

 

_“There is a legend connected to these bloodlines as well.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“What kind of legend?”_

_“It tells of humans with a strong enough bloodline to transform into wolves at will.”_

_“What?”_

_“Stop shitting us.”_

_“I’m not shitting either of you. I have the books with said legends in my personal library if you want a look for yourselves. They describe their wolf forms to be as tall or taller than your average human, and up to twelve feet in length. The legends speak of nine tribes, though most of their names have been lost through time. With all the information within Japan, I’ve only been able to come up with one family name who was once considered a powerful bloodline.”_

_“…Kageyama.”_

_“Good job my Suguru, you’re correct.”_

_“Of all the things you’ve told us about bloodlines, this seems the least likely to be true. Why bother fixating on it?”_

_“Ah, you aren’t wrong to question it Osamu. But let me remind you, legends are known to ring with truth.”_

With that thought in mind, Osamu approached the animal with a newfound sense of wonder, something he hadn’t experienced in far too long.

**_‘Is this wolf really who I’m thinking it is? Is it that omega?’_ **

He clutched his chest, his body trying to breath more deeply and failing. It would explain the same odd tug he felt earlier, the wolf’s gaze creating the same reaction in his chest as the omega heard when they first faced each other properly in that hallway. He didn’t know what it meant, other than the fact he had never experienced the sensation before meeting the blonde.

The wolf didn’t appear to have any of the stark blond fur to indicate a connection in term of hair color with the omega he encountered earlier. It didn’t eliminate the possibility from Osamu’s mind, however, as he thought back on the omega’s appearance and noted with how prominent the hair color had been that the other male likely dyed his hair. As someone who has experience with hair dye, especially with Atsumu dying his hair blonde a few times in the past, he mentally confirmed that the omega’s hair had been dyed.

He then thought to those piercing amber eyes, and then the same colored gaze that this wolf had. And thinking more on it, when he had shot that first bullet to keep the kid away from the beast, he realized that the animal really had arrived to protect them. And the creature had been running straight toward them from the road that lead to the house, not shooting from the grass and coming from the direction of the forest.

It was all adding up, his mind already making the connection between the blonde omega and the wolf before him. It was just so hard to believe.

**_‘If this wolf really is that omega…then does that make him a Kageyama? Or is he one of those lost bloodlines? Either way, this will be a big bonus to take back to Tooru.’_ **

At that final thought, however, an involuntary shiver raced down his spine.

Did he really want to take this creature to Tooru? If this was the omega, then he could only hold down a shudder at the thought of all the things Tooru would do to him or have done to him.

And somewhere, somewhere deep in his psyche and in his soul, it didn’t sit well with him.

Nonetheless, he looked away from the omega and pulled out his phone. It was a simple burner phone with a specialized case that had prevented the screen or body of the phone from breaking or shattering after all the pressure and hits it had taken.

He typed in the number he was supposed to call once he had the mother and kids, the person on the other line picking up on the second ring.

“You have them?”

“No. I need you to come pick me up.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I’ll―”

Right then, the wolf’s eyes snapped open and lurched his body forward, headbutting right at Osamu’s thighs and knocking him back. Letting go of the phone, the tall alpha shot his hands back to brace his fall. As soon as his hands slapped against the gravel, the wolf was on him.

The heavy paw that landed and covered his chest, it was pressed not slammed. His arms shook when the beast pressed his paw against his chest, the pressure slow and deliberate. His attempt to fight it didn’t last, the growing pressure and his increased difficulty to breath had Osamu collapsing flat on the ground once more. Kicking his legs up and at the wolf’s stomach was out of the question, the animal’s right paw keeping both legs pinned.

As if noticing his labored breathing, the paw on his chest eased up slightly, but not enough for Osamu to do anything. A short growl of warning was given before relative silence reigned.

Time froze for a few seconds, Osamu slowly opening his eyes to be met with the wolf’s narrow amber eyes watching him quietly.

With only one option left, Osamu swung out a fist in a futile attempt; his fit would clip the wolf’s chest fur at most while lying flat on his back.

The mix of a growl and a whine left Kentarou’s throat as he bent his neck quickly to clamp his muzzle on the alpha’s right arm, letting his fangs slowly pierce the skin to gain a grip for what he was about to do.

 

As much as a part of him wanted the alpha dead for trying to go after Ikejiri and almost killing Tenchi, there was another part of himself that couldn’t stand the thought of this alpha dead.

He had to end this quickly, incapacitate him and be able to get away without being followed. He felt the blood clumping his fur and how it wet and matted the downy second layer of his pelt. The exhaustion from the blood he’d already lost was setting in. He wanted to rip out the knives so badly, the one in the junction of his neck and shoulder making it difficult to move his head and neck without experience excruciating pain. The one in his thigh was making it difficult for him to stand properly, though he kept the leg firmly planted for now.

Locking eyes with Osamu once again, he paused. Then with a sharp tug, he pulled the arm. Hearing the pop from his shoulder and elbow, confirming their dislocation, he dropped the arm. Blood formed from the bite marks, but there was no indication that the alpha was in the excruciating kind of pain one would experience from a double dislocation and a punctured arm. He’d also heard the alpha’s labored breathing and had let up on his pressure over the alpha’s chest, though the short pants continued, making Kentarou suspect there was damage to his ribs.

He turned his head when the other fist latched out, clamping on that one just before it connected with his right foreleg, whining at the pain it caused his neck. Quickly and without delay this time, he yanked the arm, met with a resounding pop. Having locked his jaws where the elbow joint was, he was only able to pop the alpha’s shoulder out of socket.

With his arms out of commission and no way to relocate them, Kyoutani took his paw off Osamu’s chest and turned his attention to the alpha’s legs.

“Don’t you dare.” Osamu snarled through gritted teeth, struggling and failing to move his arms, his hands, his fingers. With the double dislocation and the other arm being harshly dislocated for the second time that night, he couldn’t do anything to fight back by using his upper body.

The paw on his legs remained solid as he tried kicking up when the paw slid up to his groin and thighs.

With a growl that petered out into a whine, Kentarou locked his gaze with the alpha. Blood from his neck wounds dripped onto Osamu’s clothes. The alpha’s eyes narrowed, Kentarou able to distinguish the confusion in their depths.

Didn’t the man see that Kentarou didn’t want to do this? He never wanted to be in a position where he had to incapacitate his true mate. He never wanted to be in a position where he had to walk away from his true mate, and be at war with hoping to see him again or consider it too soon if he actually did after tonight.

He felt the tug in his chest for the nth time that night, making him whine again and releasing his right paw from the alpha’s thighs. He snapped his jaws around both legs easily when they attempted to kick up at his chest, the power and finesse in which the double kick was performed was lackluster at best. With both shoulders and arms out of commission, Kentarou had a feeling the alpha was aware that even with a ridiculous pain tolerance, the nerves pinching or being severed was still painful enough to hold off on using his upper body to bolster the kick.

His jaws tightened around both calves, pulling his neck in order to straighten out the legs. His placed his right paw once more over the alpha’s stomach, preventing him from squirming in any way. He had to take this slowly, knowing that if he used his full bite force, he could severe the lower half of the alpha’s legs easily; like match sticks.

He let his eyes refocus on the alpha’s face, who was now watching him with what could be considered panic, as if he had figured out what Kyoutani was going to do. He released another whine, this one however not from the physical pain he was experiencing. Couldn’t the alpha see in his eyes, maybe look past the form he was in and see the expression on his face that showed he didn’t want to do this?

Ever so slowly, his fangs dug deeper into the skin they had already punctured. All too quickly Kentarou felt the resistance of bone, and closing his eyes, his fangs applied more pressure until he heard the splintering cracks of the alpha’s tibia and fibula bones. He pressed his teeth onward just a little more, knowing he was making it difficult for whoever would be doing surgery on his true mate’s legs.

Kentarou felt horrible at the horrified expression on the alpha’s face. He wouldn’t be surprised if the alpha had rarely, if ever, put in a position like this where he had no way of moving, no choice and no control.

Letting his eyes stray from those penetrating light brown orbs, he opened his mouth and let the mangled legs drop to the ground. Hearing nothing but the continued labored breaths, he pulled his paw away from his stomach, his job done.

Before he turned to leave, he let his eyes rove over who was supposed to be his true mate one more time. It took a few long seconds before he noticed it, his eyes widening. He was shocked he hadn’t noticed before. He took a step back for his body to now be on only one side, Kentarou flinching once more at the pain it created for him in his head and neck when he leaned forward to sniff at one of the gloved hands, specifically at where a thumb should be, but wasn’t. The glove had stitching there, as if someone had cut off the thumb part and sewed it up so only the four remaining fingers were visible.

 

Osamu’s eyes widened, unable to comprehend what he was seeing as the wolf that had just incapacitated him gently licked over the stub that once was his thumb. The large creature’s amber eyes locked with his own.

“Are you that omega from the house?” he gritted out, only just now starting to feel the pain from having his shoulders dislocated for nearly a minute. If he didn’t get them relocated soon, he knew there was a risk for nerve damage and a longer recovery time. That didn’t even factor in his legs. Tooru wasn’t going to be happy, and with how huge the holes were in his arms from the wolf’s fangs, his boss would be demanding answers.

The wolf’s eyes widened, the response to his question only confirmed it for Osamu. This creature could understand him, and the guilty whine that escaped his throat following the question along with another slow lick over his thumb was damning proof.

Silence reigned for a few long seconds as the two stared at each other, the tug only growing stronger the longer they observed each other. The wolf began to take a step back, only to yelp as his back left side collapsed. It took a few seconds, Osamu only able to watch as the wolf struggled back to a standing position, whining as he craned his neck around toward the knife still stuck in his left thigh. His eyes grew as he watched the wolf gingerly grip the knife with his teeth and rip it out quickly, flinging the knife out into the grass. Nothing, however, could be done for the one in his neck. It was in an odd place, and removing it with his paw would be too difficult and create more pain and blood loss, the wound in his thigh now freely flowing blood.

With one last mournful glance that Osamu couldn’t completely comprehend, the wolf turned away from him and began to heavily limp away, following in the direction the mother and her pup had run off in.

Unable to watch the wolf anymore lying flat on his back without straining his eyes and neck, he looked up at the star-filled sky with a soft exhale.

He could only hope Oohira came with the car quickly, unable to hear anything coming from his phone a few feet away.

 

~

 

“There it is!” Tenchi shouted, the young alpha now ahead of Ikejiri and pointing at the house about a minute or so away.

Hearing the whimper from Hisui, Hayato knew he had to finish the last leg and actually reach the house.

But his legs were burning, especially his left side. His hip ached and with exhaustion setting in, the pain had only gotten worse. He now felt hyperaware of all the scrapes and gashes and areas that would likely be bruising from hitting the gravel so quickly with a thirty-five pound kid and skidding after impact. His head throbbed from the blow it had taken, desperately fighting off the dizziness. Not only had the dizziness not disappeared, now during the home stretch, he was seeing white flashes and experiencing the seemingly weightless feeling his body was taking that indicated he would be passing out soon.

In the last few minutes, he had fallen behind, to a point where he was lagging at a slow jog nearly ten feet behind Tenchi.

He made the effort to jog the last stretch, but after covering nearly half the distance, with the house so close, he stumbled and fell forward. With Hisui’s high whimper, too exhausted and in too much pain to react further, Ikejiri’s hands flung forward to brace his fall. He panted, his mind slowly getting fuzzy.

“Momma!”

Ikejiri slowly lifted his head, watching Tenchi run back to him with bleary eyes.

“Momma you have to get up, we’re almost there!” he begged, crouching down to look at his momma with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you’re going to have to answer the door without me. Momma’s not feeling so well.” Hayato mumbled, trying his best to give an apologetic smile, though forming the expression only made his head throb.

He groaned softly as he lowered himself to the ground, barely making out his son’s promise to get help before he blacked out completely.

 

~

 

He didn’t know how long it had been, but Ikejiri slowly opened his eyes to be met with a wooden beamed ceiling. The lighting in the room was thankfully low, the omega finding it easier to open his eyes more fully as he adjusted to his surroundings. But in opening his eyes, pain lanced through his head and he released a soft groan, slowly reaching to feel the left side of his head, only for him to pause at the feeling of gauze. Slowly letting his fingers trace the bandages, he slowly sat up, using his right hand as support to lift himself up.

He looked down, trying to remember how he got here, he started to feel bandages all over the areas on his left side that had been injured.

Before he could assess himself further, a glass of water appeared in front of his face. Ikejiri’s eyes widened slightly, slowly letting his gaze follow the large hand to the person who was crouched in front of him.

He was huge, and the smell that Ikejiri could detect confirmed the male as an alpha. Ikejiri didn’t have to think on how much muscle made up this alpha’s frame, the muscles from the alpha’s arm visible just from holding out that glass of water. Hayato could only observe the alpha with wide eyes as he slowly took the glass of water from the light-haired alpha’s hands and took a sip. He realized how thirsty he was, however, when the water wet his parched mouth and he began to guzzle down the glass, emptying it quickly. The giant of an alpha, who oddly enough had no eyebrows, seemed to nod in acceptance, gently taking back the glass and walking past him. His eyes followed the tall man, but stopped on the other figure that was also laying on the ground next to him, with only about a yard between them; just enough for the tall omega to walk between them.

It was the wolf, the same large wolf that had come to their rescue.

The animal’s body was nearly covered in bandages and looked to be sleeping, if the slow rise and fall of the creature’s gauze-covered chest was any indication.

“Oh my word…what happened to you?” he whispered, getting no response. He winced as he slowly scooted himself over to the wolf’s side.

Right when he placed his hand over the wolf’s bandaged side did he start to remember everything that happened within the past twenty-four hours.

The kids.

He snapped his head in a panic, turning his head to seek out the hulking alpha that had walked away. He tensed up seeing nobody in the kitchen, the source of light coming from there.

“He’s awake?” came a voice that had Hayato pausing. It was a slightly familiar voice that had a warm and hopeful tone. It had him calming down slightly as he listened, though his eyes looked around what he realized to be the living room. The kids were nowhere to be seen.

“Yes.”

“And the wolf?”

Silence.

He heard the approaching footsteps, the sound making his anxiety return. He looked around desperately for a way out, or a door that would lead him to his pups. He glanced at the wolf as well, unwilling to leave him behind.

“Ikejiri, you’re up.”

Hayato froze, the voice sounding relieved. Again, the familiarity niggled at the back of the omega’s mind as he slowly turned his head to face the two alphas he smelled now in the room.

His eyes widened at the sight of the other alpha standing next to the nearly white-haired male.

“Asahi?” he voiced in disbelief.

“Hey Ikejiri, long time no see.”

The alpha gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. The comforting smell of brown sugar and cooked apples filled Hayato’s nose, soothing the omega immensely.

“Where are my pups?” Hayato asked, his hand still resting on the wolf’s side. He no longer the anxiety or urgency to move. If there was an alpha who he could trust with his pups, despite only meeting him twice, it was Asahi.

“They’re both asleep right now in the first room down the hall. Taka bandaged up your daughter, and both went to bed after they made sure you were both okay.” Asahi explained, lifting his hand to indicate the alpha standing beside him.

Hayato watched the large, white-haired alpha glance down at the slightly shorter brunette, Asahi looking up at him with a loving smile.

“Is he―”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know he seems intimidating, but he means no harm. This is my mate, Aone Takanobu.” Asahi apologized, quickly introducing the other alpha, who bowed toward Ikejiri in greeting.

Ikejiri returned the greeting with a nod, a weary but no less grateful smile gracing his features. “Thank you for helping us…for helping him.” his voice trailed off as he glanced back at the sleeping wolf.

“It wasn’t a problem.” Came the deep, rumbling voice in response. Despite the baritone, the tone was gentle and it only further helped put Hayato at ease.

There was a short pause, silence filling the room for a few minutes before Ikejiri spoke up again.

“How long was I out?”

“Well, it’s currently around 4:30 in the morning, so you’ve both been out for a couple hours.”

“When did he arrive?”

“About twenty minutes after we helped you three. I’m shocked he’s still alive after those wounds and all the blood he lost. That, and I’ve never seen a creature as large as him.”

All three turned their eyes on the sleeping wolf. The floor beneath him was covered in blankets that were covered in dried blood. A line of blood had seeped through the gauze covering the whole of his thigh, indicating the location of the wound itself.

“The girl was calling him Kyou-chan.” Aone noted quietly.

“She calls her Kentarou that.” Ikejiri admitted, a small smile tugging at his lips, though his eyes held confusion as his eyes trailed to the wolf’s sleeping face.

“Kyoutani Kentarou?” Asahi queried, confusion filling his own voice.

“Yeah, he’s their babysitter. He was watching them when I came home. He told us to leave when the person who’d been stalking me all day broke into the house. I didn’t see him after that.” Ikejiri mumbled, both alphas widening their eyes.

“You were being stalked?!” Asahi cried out, his eyes wide with worry and concern.

Ikejiri nodded his head numbly as he continued to stare at the wolf.

**_‘It’s not possible…is it?’_ **

His mind was whirling. He knew Kyoutani was a strong omega. He worked out regularly, the other omega once telling him how his mom trained him in multiple martial arts styles, and that when his mother died, Kyoutani made the effort to continue to discipline himself and learn a few new styles along the way.

A part of Ikejiri just couldn’t believe Kyoutani was dead or hurt so badly. And he remembered when Hisui and Tenchi had reacted when the wolf landed in front of them. They had been overjoyed, happy to see the animal and treated him with the same familiarity and nickname that they had given Kyoutani.

He needed confirmation from the kids. He was so confused.

“Did he take them out?” he asked, lifting his head to look at both alphas.

The hope faded from his eyes when Asahi’s worry didn’t leave his face, Aone shaking his head.

“When Taka was getting the wolf into the house, a black van drove out from Kyoutani’s property. I’m going to assume that they aren’t all dead.”

“There’s more of them.” Ikejiri whimpered, the panic returning to his voice.

“I think its best if you went outside Miyagi to hang low for awhile.” Asahi advised sadly. He wanted to keep them here, he really did. But he wasn’t here during the week, and Aone came around even less often. They couldn’t off the constant surveillance and protection they needed right now.

“Who? I can’t endanger my sister, or Kei or Akiteru.” Ikejiri asked helplessly. His sister was a wealthy businesswoman, who would eagerly take him in and make all efforts to keep him and his pups safe. But he couldn’t put that responsibility on her; she already done so much for him already. He didn’t want to repay her by putting her in danger alongside him and his kids.

“Well…what about Daichi?” Asahi asked tentatively. The hotel would be an ideal place for the three to stay. Daichi and his father made every effort to ensure top security at the Omotenashi hotel and was considered one of the highest rated hotels in all of Tokyo. At least that was what Daichi told him a few years back when he last sat down and actually talked with him. With how busy their lives were, what with Daichi set to eventually inherit the hotel and Asahi busy with his job as a private driver for various elites, there had been no ideal opportunity to meet up and hang out like old times.

Asahi’s eyes sharpened with concern when Ikejiri flinched, hunching in on himself pititfully.

“I can’t do that.”

Aone lifted a non-existent brow while Asahi’s eyes filled with confusion. He had told Daichi, hadn’t he?

“Why can’t you?” he asked, his gentle voice sympathetic.

“You know why, Asahi.”

It was silent for a few long moments, Asahi’s eyes widening in shock as realization hit him.

“You still haven’t told him? After all this time?”

Hayato bit his lip to stave off the tightness in his throat that indicated an incoming sob, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of the alpha that once held his heart in his hands.

“I can’t, you know I can’t do that to him.”

Asahi frowned, his sympathetic expression slowly morphing into a more stern look.

“What you are doing to him and your son right now isn’t any better. Daichi deserves to know, you should know how he hates secrets and things being kept from him.”

“I know.” Ikejiri admitted brokenly, unable to hold back a choked sob.

“Daichi is a wonderful father, and Tenchi deserves to experience that bond between father and son.”

“I can’t lose them, Asahi. If their fathers knew they existed, they’d want them. I can’t let them take my kids from me; they’re all I got.”

A silence filled the room, only the sound of Ikejiri’s sniffles and restrained sobs. The sad scent the omega was giving off made both alphas want to hug the mother and comfort him. But there was something Ikejiri said, and Asahi had to confirm it. Aone had already suspected. He found something oddly familiar about the little girl, and he had a feeling he might know who her father was.

If it was him though, it was hard to understand the likelihood of him not knowing about her.

“Fathers?” Asahi questioned, his voice returning to a more gentle tone.

“…Yes…Hisui has a different father.”

Aone noticed how a new kind of pain came upon the omega’s face. This pain was mixed with something else, a kind of resentment that held a kind of trauma that made the omega’s nails dig into the wood flooring.

When Ikejiri looked up at them again, both alphas were floored by the pained but resolute expression on his face.

“He doesn’t deserve her. If he’s the same alpha he was back then, then I don’t want him to have any part of her life!” he cried, tears streaming down his face as he ended with a shout.

“Ikejiri…”

“I won’t allow it! I already tried telling him.”

Asahi’s eyes widened, Aone’s as well. The more Aone heard, the more his sinking suspicion grew.

“You tried telling Hisui’s father? What happened?” Asahi asked, approaching the kneeling omega slowly.

“He didn’t believe me! He thought I was some beta fan of his that wanted his money and attention!” Ikejiri wailed, now shaking as Asahi dropped to his knees and pulled the omega into a hug.

“Shh, shhh, it’s okay.” he murmured, letting the alpha cry in his arms.

“Momma?” came a sleepy voice, Tenchi walking out of the hallway to be met with the scene before him.

Aone turned his head at the sound of the young boy’s voice, allowing him to rush past him to his mother’s side. He didn’t try to push Asahi away, only bending down and hugging his mother’s shoulders and burying his nose into his mother’s neck.

“I’m here momma. Please don’t be sad. I made it. We’re safe.” Tenchi begged, his mother’s distress scent making tears fill his eyes once more.

“Tenchi.” Ikejiri whispered raggedly, pulling away from Asahi’s neck to press one side of his face against Tenchi’s letting out a grateful purr. Tenchi purred back loudly in response.

Asahi added his own purr to the mix, his own soft and rhythmic, steady and oddly light for an alpha.

It was when a whine filled the room that everyone froze.

Asahi slowly pulled away, Aone stepping forward as everyone turned their heads to look at the wolf.

Another whine escaped its throat, its ears flicking slightly before turning its head, scrunching up the blanket on the floor. It was only able to make it halfway, unable to turn his head completely toward them while his back faced them. A more audible whine left its throat, resting its chin on the floor. It’s amber gaze flicked back to make eye contact with Ikejiri. At the sight of the omega with Tenchi and Asahi, the wolf released another whine.

“Kyoutani-san, please don’t move.” Tenchi begged hurriedly as he got up, moving away from his mother and walking around the adults to crouch by the wolf’s head.

The adults watched, a little tense when Tenchi reached out and ran his fingers through the thick fur of the wolf’s head. The wolf glanced up at Tenchi before letting his gaze return to Hayato.

“It’s okay Kyoutani-san. You’re safe. We’re okay. Momma’s okay. Azumane-san and Aone-san helped us. There’s no more bad guys.”

The words tumbled from Tenchi’s mouth, reassurances that as they continued, the wolf’s eyes began to glance from Ikejiri to Asahi, to taking in the room he was in, and finally to Aone standing just two feet away from him. And to all their surprise, they were able to see the wolf relax. His ears relaxed to splay more to the sides of its face, the tension in the muscles across its body released, another whine in its throat from doing so.

“Hisui’s okay. She’s sleeping right now.”

The room fell silent, the adults struggling to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Tenchi was using the same family deference he gave to his babysitter.

“Tenchi…why are you calling him that?” Hayato asked, his voice rough from crying.

Tenchi and the wolf both let their eyes look over to the omega, Asahi’s eyes widening at the shared response.

There was no way…

“Mom…this is Kyoutani-san.” Tenchi started off hesitantly, glancing back to look at the wolf for a reaction. Seeing that he wasn’t being stopped, he let his eyes return to his mother and continued. “You know him as our babysitter…he…he has a special bloodline momma. It gives him the ability to turn into a wolf.”

The silence was deafening as all three adults just stared, their eyes wide and mentally grappling with this sudden revelation.

Tenchi’s face grew less and less hopeful of being believed as the silence deepened. He looked down at his babysitter, letting his fingers lightly trace the gauze that was wrapped around his neck. “Can you turn back Kyoutani-san?” he asked, unable to think of any other way for them to believe him.

Kentarou released a whine. With his bloodline, his wounds definitely healed more quickly than the average human, but with the amount of blood he lost and the likelihood of passing out from the pain of transforming back with his injuries made the change less than ideal at the moment.

“It’s okay Tenchi, we believe you.” Asahi assured gently, raising a placating hand and trying to give a reassuring smile.

“Kentarou?” Ikejiri called out tentatively. The wolf’s eyes swiveled to meet his own, amber and dark hazel meeting.

“Oh my…it is you.” the omega breathed, reaching out a hand to pet his side gently.

“You saved us…I, I don’t know how I can repay you.” He murmured sadly, Kyoutani letting out another whine.

Asahi and Aone were silent, watching the scene before them with eyes like saucers. Both slowly glanced at each other, their minds whirling with this new information and what this meant.

Then some sort of realization sparked in both their eyes, both appearing to silently communicate something. Aone nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Quickly dialing the number, he put the phone up to his ear and waited. It was a long-shot, but he was hoping the person would answer.

With the danger this little family was in, and with the possibility that the men Kentarou had been fighting found out his true identity, there was one person they knew who would be able to take them all in and keep them safe. As far as both were concerned, he was the best secret-keeper in the business.

“Aone, what the hell?! It’s almost five in the morning!” came the grumbling voice over the phone as the person finally picked up after the fourth ring.

Kentarou’s ears swiveled at the sound, his eyes flicking up to lock eyes with the imposing alpha standing a few feet away.

“Who is he calling?” Ikejiri asked uncertainly, looking from Aone to Asahi for clarification.

“Someone who will be able to help you four lay low until you’re out of danger. He has the resources to be able to keep you safe ‘round the clock.” Asahi assured.

“Yaku.”

The voice fell silent over the line, implying that the other person was able to detect the severity of Aone’s tone.

“What is it?”

“I need your help. Asahi and I have met an omega like Yamagata and he’s badly hurt.”

There was another pause, a sharp exhale from the other line.

“You don’t mean―”

“Yes.”

“Yaku!” Asahi called, getting up and walking over to Aone, the taller alpha passing the phone to him.

“Asahi?”

“Yeah, it’s me. The omega and those with him are in danger. Someone is after them and they need a place to stay. We need yours and Yamagata’s help if you can get him to help us.”

“Asahi…it’s five in the morning.”

“There are pups here Yaku!”

There was a pregnant pause on the other line for a few seconds before the voice returned.

“Where are you?”

“My house.”

“We’ll be there as soon as possible. We’ll let you know when we’re in Miyagi.”

“Thank you.” Asahi sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Of course.” came the reply before Yaku ended the call.

Asahi sighed as he dropped his arm, the phone still gripped in his hand.

“Momma? Kyou-chan?” came a thin voice from the hallway.

Kentarou’s ears pricked, his eyes following to where he heard the sound coming from. The others all directed their eyes to the opening of the hallway, watching with alert gazes as Hisui slowly shuffled out from the hallway.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, Hayato’s heart clenching at the sight of her own head wrapped in bandages.

She blinked her lashes blearily, looking over to the living room and freezing at the sight of everyone.

Far from intimidated, her expression immediately brightened seeing her mom and her favorite babysitter awake.

“Momma! Kyou-chan!”

Her attention was drawn away from her mother, however, at the happy whine that erupted from the large wolf’s throat.

“KYOU-CHAN!” she screeched happily as she raced forward. The wolf’s ears flattened briefly at the loud shout but flicked up again. With what appeared to be great effort, Kentarou lifted his head, whining low in his throat as he shifted his body so his chest and stomach were now pressed against the floor. He lifted his neck a little higher, just in time to level his gaze at the excitable omega, who stopped before him. She gave a bright smile, wriggling in place before reaching forward and hugging his face, wrapping her arms around his neck right behind his ears.

She giggled when she felt the warm exhale of air on her back. Hisui turned her head to beam brightly at her mother, “Kyou-chan’s alive momma!”

“I know baby. Be gentle okay?” Ikejiri reminded, smiling as she watched her daughter cradle Kentarou’s large wolf head.

Aone’s eyes narrowed the moment the girl appeared. After all Ikejiri had said, and from observing his daughter since their arrival, he had a strong feeling as to who her father was.

He was an elite, and he had it narrowed down to two alphas. Both were respectively well-liked by the media and were desired by all primary and secondary genders. The difference between the two that brought him to his conclusion was that while both were popular, only one of them was known for actually hooking up with others on a regular basis. Well, was at least from what he remembered Futakuchi telling him.

The more he looked at her and listened to her, the more he can see it. She had her mother’s hair color, but her hair had minor waves and a feathered quality that her mother didn’t seem to have. It was her personality, however, that solidified it for him.

She was loud and stubborn. It took Asahi nearly ten minutes to convince her to get some sleep in a bed, and she only agreed after Tenchi stepped in and further convinced her. She was bold, having not been intimidated in the least by his appearance like so many others were. She had given him a hug and a bright thank you, later fearlessly ordering him to help ‘Kyou-chan’ when they heard the howl from outside and saw the wolf collapsed in the dirt near the house.

With his decision made, he stepped forward and pointed resolutely at Hisui; which with her hugging Kyoutani it could also be mistaken for pointing at him.

Kentarou noticed immediately and narrowed his eyes, making no noise but tensing up slightly.

“Taka!” Asahi admonished, setting the phone on the counter and grabbing Aone’s arm to try and pull it down.

Aone allowed the long-haired brunette to do so, but his gaze was no less severe as he turned his gaze from the girl to her mother.

“It’s Oikawa…isn’t it?”

“What? Taka, what are you talking about?”

“He’s her father.” the white-haired alpha rumbled lowly, voice only loud enough to those who were paying attention.

Asahi froze, his eyes widening. Hearing no noise from Hayato beyond the wolf’s whine and the sudden distress scent filling the room.

“Momma? What’s wrong?” Tenchi asked, catching the scent right away and turning from petting the small amount of ruff visible on Kyoutani’s shoulders to grab his momma’s hand and look at his momma worriedly.

Hisui hadn’t heard anything, her face currently buried in Kentarou’s cheek fur. Her giggle was muffled at the huff that filled her ears.

Asahi slowly turned his body to face the still-kneeling omega. He could only watch as Tenchi hugged his mother silently when Hayato began to quiver where he sat. His head was bowed.

“Ikejiri…is that true?” Asahi asked, his heart breaking when the omega slowly nodded his head.

He turned back to lock eyes with his boyfriend, eyes communicating the same thought they were currently thinking.

**_‘What have we walked into?’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be dropping those plot twists like nobody's business! XD
> 
> I based this off two 'What If' questions that came from using Ikejiri Hayato:  
> 1.) What if Daichi had an omega best friend before Koushi?  
> 2.) What if Oikawa actually got one of his flings pregnant, especially being known for hooking up a lot before Tobio in Hotel for the Broken.
> 
> That fight scene took forever! Ugh! And honestly, a part of me feels it's meh...
> 
> The first scene between Osamu and Kyoutani...I'm still unsure about how I did on that one as well...I might change it up a little bit in the near future. *shrugs*
> 
> I definitely had fun bringing in Aone and Asahi into this chapter, as well as a little audio time for Yaku.
> 
> It isn't explicitly stated here, but just know that Kyoutani is aware of the history of all the bloodlines and knows each of their family names. He is the one to go to for the bloodline history and knowledge and such.
> 
> I'm considering potentially adding another chapter into the future, because I so badly wanted to add our newly canon characters Wakatsu Kiryu and some more of Michiru Usuri into the mix...but Kyoutani isn't in the position right now to call Wakatsu, who I have dubbed as his second cousin; they treat each other like siblings. XD I don't know, we'll see...but if Kyoutani wants information on the Miya alpha he met, then he's got to speak with Wakatsu, who he knows is well aware of the gangs and more 'seedy' walks of life in Japan.  
> If that happens though...*fans self* Oooh boy, Tooru you sent your lackeys and ended up messing with the wrong person. You don't mess with Wakatsu's family, or you're on his hit list.
> 
> Okay, enough of my rambling! Feel free to leave comments and questions and thoughts on this deleted scene. I had a lot of fun writing it and enjoy reading and responding to comments. I swear I don't bite. XD


End file.
